El Destino Llega al Final
by HerculesPoirot
Summary: El final de una historia de vida y muerte. Para Arisato Minato, todo debió haber terminado. Pero el final de un viaje puede ser sólo el comienzo de uno nuevo, uno más grande. Una nueva historia comenzará, a la par de un desafío como ningún otro. Minato logró vencer a la Muerte misma, pero... ¿Logrará vencer a su cruel Destino?
1. Prólogo

**:::**

**Tiempo**

_El Tiempo no espera a nadie._  
_Nos lleva a todos sin distinción hacia el mismo final._

_Sin misericordia, sin detenerse un sólo instante,  
avanza en una cuenta regresiva hacia la _『**_muerte_**』_._

* * *

**Muerte**

_Desde el momento en que la primera forma de vida surgió, la muerte ya estaba ahí._

_Pues si existe un comienzo,_  
_también ha de existir un final._

_Desde las más minúsculas formas de vida,  
hasta las más grandes galaxias,  
a todos les aguarda ese _『**_destino_**』_ último._

* * *

**Destino**

_Sin lugar a dudas, una palabra versátil._

_Para algunos,  
es la piedra inalterable donde está tallado el futuro._

_Para otros,  
es el camino forjado por la determinación de alcanzar lo que se _『_**desea**_』_._

* * *

**Deseo**

_Es la fuerza del corazón,  
la misma que ha impulsado a la humanidad desde sus inicios._

_Más allá del bien y el mal,_  
_cada ser humano ha tenido siempre el mismo deseo:  
__Darle un significado al viaje de su vida._

* * *

**Prólogo:  
****Más allá del Final del Viaje — Transitory_Butterfly**

* * *

Tiempo atrás, un cierto **Loco** comenzó un extraño viaje, llevando consigo sólo sus esperanzas.

Su viaje comenzó con un encuentro con el **Mago**, alguien de gran determinación aunque pueril.

Luego, conoció a la **Sacerdotisa**, quien con un profundo entendimiento de sí misma decidió guiarse por sus instintos.

La Sacerdotisa dio paso a la **Emperatriz**, deseosa de nuevos estímulos y una nueva visión del mundo que la rodeaba.

Y mientras la Emperatriz acogía, el **Emperador** imponía, obteniendo logros a través de la acción y el control.

Con el **Hierofante**, el Loco comenzó a tener una mayor percepción de las fuerzas que lo guiaban.

El corazón de los **Amantes** le recordó entonces la maravilla de formar vínculos con otros.

Fortalecido por estas nuevas uniones, el Loco avanzó con gran ímpetu, manejando el **Carro** de la victoria.

Pero con la confianza viene el riesgo de la arrogancia, por lo que el Loco buscó un balance como el de la **Justicia**.

Experimentando una calma después de la agitación, el Loco decidió aislarse para reflexionar, volviéndose un **Ermitaño**.

Girando a su alrededor estaba la **Rueda de la Fortuna**, en la cual se manifestaron las verdades ignoradas y los designios ocultos del mundo.

Para soportar los desafíos y presiones de estos designios, el Loco requirió la **Fuerza** de una perseverancia imparable.

Pero ante el desastre esto resultó no ser suficiente, y como un **Colgado** se sintió incapaz de cambiar su situación.

Fue entonces que la **Muerte** se aproximó a él, señalando la inevitable transición entre su viejo yo y el nuevo yo que estaba surgiendo.

A través de la **Templanza**, el Loco abrió sus ojos al mundo equilibrando la fuerzas opuestas en él, retomando su viaje.

Aún afectado por su transición espiritual, el Loco fue vulnerable a las tentaciones de el **Diablo**.

Habiendo cedido ante éstas, vio sus ideales colapsar como una **Torre** derrumbándose.

Cuando parecía que ya no quedaba nada más en qué creer, vio un destello de esperanza en una **Estrella**, la cual le dio serenidad.

Sin embargo, dicha Estrella estaba destinada a caer, por lo que el Loco se vio sumergido en las profundidades de la noche, vulnerable ante las ilusiones de la **Luna**.

Pero esta vez, el Loco logró encontrar un auténtico logro en sí mismo, acabando con la noche al alzarse radiante como el **Sol**.

Y ya llegando al final de su viaje, luego de haber mirado hacia atrás para comprender la magnitud del camino recorrido, el último **Juicio** aguardó al Loco.

Un Juicio para obtener la comprensión total de su lugar en el **Mundo**.

* * *

Normalmente, uno pensaría que luego de un viaje así, la historia de ese Loco habría llegado a su fin.

Pero como la Muerte le demostró al Loco, el final de algo puede significar un nuevo comienzo.

Su viaje desafiando al destino último habrá terminado...

... _pero el viaje de su vida, apenas ha comenzado._

* * *

**:::**

**Date A Live × Persona 3**

**El Destino Llega al Final**

**Continuará...**

**:::**


	2. Tohka Dead End (1)

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de posibles personajes originales, así como algunas de sus técnicas y habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores: **Tachibana Koushi** en el caso de **Date A Live**, y **Atlus** en el caso de **Persona 3**.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Luego de un Prólogo que poco tiene qué envidiarle a Yamai Kaguya en términos de chuunibyou, pasamos al verdadero comienzo de esta historia.

¿Fue muy pretencioso el Prólogo? Mis disculpas por eso, pero quise darle un toque especial al comienzo de esta historia.

Saludos, y bienvenidos a mi nuevo FanFic, el tercero de la lista.

En este caso, varias fueron las cosas que me motivaron a comenzar a escribir este Fic. En primer lugar, el interés que siempre he tenido por la saga Persona, especialmente el Persona 3. Su historia, literalmente un viaje de vida y muerte; sus personajes, excelentes y conmovedores; todo esto lo hace para mí uno de los mejores juegos que Atlus haya creado.

Habiendo decidido crear un crossover de P3, busqué entonces historias en las cuales el Protagonista (A quien me gusta llamar "Arisato Minato") pudiese encajar. Pensé en Strike Witches, Kantai Collection; incluso pensé en Saki (Locas habilidades de mahjong = Locas habilidades de Persona), y finalmente me decidí por Date A Live. Llevo meses leyendo las Novelas Ligeras, bastante pendiente (Y decepcionado) de ambas temporadas de anime, por lo que decidí intentarlo con esa combinación.

Y como en casos anteriores, la inspiración de otros FanFics jugó un papel crucial. **The Divine Spirit**, el primer crossover DAL×P3, me entretuvo como pocos Fics lo habían venido haciendo estos últimos meses. Luego de leerlo una y otra vez, mi mente comenzó a imaginar posibles escenarios para esa historia, y finalmente decidí llevarlos a lo escrito a través de mi propia versión.

En cuanto al ritmo de las publicaciones, espero mantenerlo un poco más constante que en mis historias anteriores, pues al menos con ésta tengo escrito en forma de resumen casi todo el primer arco. Ya luego entre arcos sí podría tardarme un poco más.

Por último, y aunque sea algo evidente, las advertencias de spoiler:  
Cronológicamente, esta historia está situada poco después del comienzo de Date A Live, y más allá del final de Persona 3, por lo que habrá muchas referencias y menciones a los eventos clave de Persona 3, incluido su final.  
Si no has jugado el videojuego, y no quieres recibir spoilers al respecto, entonces por favor mantente alejado de esta historia.

Dicho todo esto, ¡que comience el viaje!

* * *

**GUÍAS Y PUNTUACIONES:**

He aquí un listado de todas las marcas y puntuaciones que utilizaré al escribir este FanFic, para así facilitar su lectura:

***Narrativa:**  
Este texto es el de la narración. En caso de palabras o frases importantes, puedo llegar a _usar cursiva_, o en algunos casos **negrita**.

***Diálogos:**  
"Esto es un diálogo normal, usando doble comilla."  
"Sin embargo," añadió HerculesPoirot para dejarlo en claro, "también puedo _usar cursiva_ para palabras importantes. O en el caso de acciones graves como gritos, **usar negrita**."

***Pensamientos:**  
_(Y desde el interior de mi mente les traigo la forma de escribir pensamientos. Siempre entre paréntesis, y con todo el texto en cursiva.)_

***Flashbacks:  
**Los Flashbacks serán señalados de dos formas, dependiendo de su longitud.  
Cuando sean de una sóla línea, estará centrada y en cursiva. Ejemplo:

_"Ahora, que comience nuestra cita."_

Cuando el Flashback sea más largo, tendrá señalado su comienzo y su final entre corchetes con una F, y todo dentro de ellos estará en cursiva. Ejemplo:

**[****F]**_¿Fue muy pretencioso el Prólogo? Mis disculpas por eso, pero quise darle un toque especial al comienzo de esta historia._

_Saludos, y bienvenidos a mi nuevo FanFic, el tercero de la lista._**[F]**

***Ángeles, Astral Dresses y Personas:**  
Estos elementos de la historia serán señalados de esta forma: 〈Adonai Melek〉, 〈Zadkiel〉, 〈Orpheus Telos〉

***Habilidades de los Espíritus:**  
Cuando los Espíritus usen sus habilidades especiales, aparecerán así: 【Halvanhelev】, 【Aleph】

***Ataques/Habilidades de los Personas:**  
Los ataques y habilidades de un Persona tendrán su propia marca, así: «Masukukaja», «Vorpal Blade»

Por el momento, creo que son todos. Si llego a utilizar alguna marca nueva, actualizaré esta lista.

* * *

**NOTA ESPECIAL  
TERMINOLOGÍA**

Esta "Nota Especial" la escribo para dejar en claro, antes de que comience la historia, _cómo traduciré al español el famoso término de_ "**spacequake**".

La palabra original en japonés es _**Kuukanshin**_ (空間震), la cual vendría significando más o menos _"movimiento espacial"_. En inglés, se le tradujo como _**Spacequake**_, que vendría significando más o menos lo mismo.

Sin embargo, en español he notado que no está del todo claro el cómo traducir ese término.

Algunos lo traducen como "**Terremoto Espacial**", la cual me parece que _no es una traducción acertada_, al menos no en la primera parte, pues la palabra "terremoto" _denota_ _nada más a movimientos de tierra_.

Viendo que no había un término que pudiese representar bien la traducción, decidí inventar una nueva palabra que se ajustase.

Al igual que las palabras terremoto y maremoto, está estructurada por dos términos en latín, levemente alterados para ajustarse mejor al vocablo de nuestro idioma.

La palabra en cuestión es:

**_Spaciomoto_**

Formada por la unión de _**Spatium**_ (Latín para "espacio") y _**Motus**_ (Latín para "movimiento"), es el término que usaré en este FanFic para referirme a los fenómenos espacio-temporales provocados por los Espíritus al llegar a la Tierra.

Cualquier duda, consulta, queja, lo-que-sea, que tengan al respecto, por favor no duden en dejarla en sus comentarios.

* * *

******Capítulo 01: **Tohka **Dead End** ①  
**El Chico sin Memoria — Back_to_Zero**

* * *

**Domingo 16 de Abril de 2014**

"Hah..."

Itsuka Shidou soltó un leve suspiro, a la vez que avanzaba por un camino vacío. Un par de decenas de metros a su derecha, las aguas de un río reflejaban la brillante luz del cielo. Un hermoso día de primavera.

Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente estaba llena de una inquietud que le impedía admirar ese día.

Con sólo 16 años, Shidou era un simple y ordinario estudiante, con una vida relativamente normal... O al menos lo fue, hasta _ese_ día.

Lunes 10 de Abril. El día que Shidou comenzó su segundo año de preparatoria. Y el día que su visión del mundo cambió para siempre.

Ese día, Shidou descubrió cuál era la causa de los spaciomotos, fenómenos misteriosos que treinta años atrás habían causado la muerte de más de 150 millones de personas, y que aún hoy en día seguían causando destrucción incomparable, aunque afortunadamente en menor escala.

Espíritu.

Una existencia de poder inimaginable, cuyo paso a la Tierra involuntariamente provocaba los mortales spaciomotos.

Temiendo a este ser de otro mundo, los humanos que conocían de su existencia crearon el AST, una unidad específicamente designada para tratar con ella... básicamente, una unidad de exterminio.

Las consecuencias de esos enfrentamientos podían notarse en las múltiples zonas devastadas que aparecían por todas partes de la ciudad, aunque para la población civil normal sólo eran las secuelas de los spaciomotos.

Pero, aún si esas zonas eran reparadas y reconstruidas casi a la misma velocidad conque fueron destruidas, había una consecuencia que era inadvertida por el AST.

_"—Después de todo, ¿acaso no viniste a matarme también?"_

Los ojos de esa chica, que parecían estar a punto de romper a llorar.

Su voz, llena de tristeza y desesperanza.

Una chica acorralada, odiada por el mundo sólo por el simple hecho de existir; perseguida y cazada como si se tratase de la encarnación misma del mal.

"..."

Incapaz de soportar una situación tan retorcida como esa, Itsuka Shidou deseó sinceramente poder hacer algo para salvarla.

Fue por eso que aceptó la propuesta de la misteriosa organización Ratatoskr, cuya comandante era, por más absurdo y descabellado que fuese, su propia hermanita, Itsuka Kotori.

Dos métodos existen para tratar con los Espíritus.

Uno es el exterminio mediante un choque de poderes. El método elegido por el AST.

Otro es el formar un vínculo con ella. Conocerla, hablarle, salir con ella, y finalmente... Hacer que se enamore.

Y aunque en la mente de Shidou existían serias dudas acerca de la efectividad de este último método, viendo que la otra opción llevaba a la situación retorcida que rechazaba, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Kotori y Ratatoskr.

Y ahora, Itsuka Shidou se encontraba en medio de un intenso entrenamiento para obtener las capacidades necesarias para lograr enamorar a la chica Espíritu...

... o al menos eso era lo que Kotori le decía. Para Shidou, todo esto no era más que una maquiavélica tortura de sufrimiento y humillación. Incluso hubo una vez en la que Kotori casi lo llamó así, tortura.

Cinco días habían pasado desde que comenzó dicho entrenamiento; y aunque de manera muy lenta, Shidou sentía que estaba haciendo progresos.

Con un gran suspiro, Shidou decidió dejar todo eso a un lado por el momento, y disfrutar de la pausa momentánea obtenida al haber salido a comprar algunos ingredientes.

Tratando de despejar su mente, Shidou enfocó su mirada en el río a su derecha.

El agua limpia y brillante le daba una sensación de paz, y en la orilla la fresca hierba parecía invitarlo a recostarse en ella y olvidar sus problemas.

Pero entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Por un instante, creyó ver algo extraño entre un montón de maleza. Distraído como estaba, casi lo pasaba de largo.

Intrigado, Shidou se detuvo para mirar con más detalle esa maleza.

* * *

Tobiichi Origami, 16 años de edad. Compañera de clases de Shidou, y miembro del AST bajo el rango de Sargento Primera.

Hoy, al igual que lo hacía cada vez que podía, estaba inmersa en su peculiar 'rutina': Seguir a Itsuka Shidou.

Pero hoy había una razón especial para este 'seguimiento'... Que bien podría llamarse directamente 'acoso'.

Luego de los eventos del Lunes 10 de Abril, donde Shidou quedó involucrado en su lucha contra la despreciable Espíritu, Origami quería asegurarse de que el chico estuviese bien.

_(No debió haber pasado.)_ Pensó Origami, lamentando que un civil inocente la hubiese visto de esa forma. _(Y peor aún, tuvo que ser Itsuka Shidou...)_

No le preocupaba que Shidou le dijese a alguien lo que vio ese día, pues él le habría prometido no hablar con nadie al respecto. Y ella, por alguna extraña razón, confiaba ciegamente en él.

Escondida tras un poste de luz, Origami vio que, repentinamente, Shidou había detenido su marcha, aparentemente habiendo llamado algo su atención.

_(...)_

Origami no le dio mucha importancia. Seguramente sería alguna basura dejada cerca del río.

Pero entonces, vio que Shidou hizo una expresión de sobresalto, para luego bajar corriendo la pequeña ladera a la orilla del río.

Intrigada por su actitud, y preocupada de que terminara metiéndose en un problema, Origami decidió dejar su escondite y seguir a Shidou abiertamente.

Caminando hasta el borde de la ladera, Origami vio a Shidou arrodillado cerca de unos matorrales. Y entre ellos, lo que había llamado antes su atención.

Tendido bocabajo entre la maleza, estaba una persona. Un chico, al juzgar por su ropa y su aspecto físico.

Con mucho cuidado, Shidou lentamente lo sacó de la maleza, colocándolo boca arriba.

_(¡...!)_

Ya antes Origami había notado un inusual parecido, en la estatura y el color de cabello del chico, con respecto a Shidou. Pero ahora que podía ver su rostro claramente, el parecido entre ambos se acentuaba. Tanto así, que alguien que no los conociera habría podido llegar a creer que eran hermanos.

Pero no ella. Tobiichi Origami lo sabía _todo_ -O al menos, todo lo normal- sobre Itsuka Shidou, incluyendo información sobre su familia. Sabía que sólo tenía una hermana menor, así que esa idea quedó simplemente como una extraña coincidencia.

Aún así, pudo sentir que había algo sumamente inusual en ese chico.

"¡Oye!, ¿te encuentras bien? ¡Responde, por favor!"

"¡Ah!"

La voz desesperada de Shidou la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Shidou estaba intentando reanimar al chico, tomándole el pulso con una mano y golpeándolo suavemente en la mejilla con la otra.

Viendo la situación, Origami decidió bajar la ladera, revelando su presencia, y ayudar a Shidou y al misterioso chico.

"¿¡Eh!?"

Habiendo oído sus pasos, Shidou rápidamente volteó su cabeza en dirección a Origami, reconociendo de inmediato a su compañera de clases.

"¡Tobiichi! ¿Qué estás hac—?"

"Iba caminando cuando te escuché gritar," contestó rápidamente Origami, mintiendo descaradamente con un tono de voz impasible, "y decidí acercarme a ver. ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia el chico inconsciente.

"Ah, esto." Shidou también volvió su mirada hacia el chico. "Lo encontré por casualidad mientras caminaba por la zona. Estaba inconsciente entre esos matorrales." Luego guardó silencio por un par de segundos, antes de continuar. "No parece tener heridas, pero creo que lo mejor será llamar a una ambulancia."

"Conozco el número. Déjamelo a mí."

"... _Hmm._"

"**¿¡...!?**" "**¡...!**"

Pero, antes de que pudiese comenzar a marcar el número del hospital, un leve sonido alertó rápidamente a los dos jóvenes, deteniendo sus acciones.

Era el misterioso chico, que lentamente estaba reaccionando.

* * *

"_... ..._"

Muy lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Su cabeza estaba completamente nublada y aturdida, tanto así que su cerebro apenas si podía procesar la idea de que su estado actual no era normal. La brillante luz del sol sobre él no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a desvanecer esta condición.

"_... Hmm_..."

Durante al menos dos minutos esos leves gemidos fueron lo único que pudo hacer. Pero afortunadamente, luego de ese tiempo parecía que su mente comenzaba a estabilizarse, al menos lo suficiente como para percibir mejor su entorno.

Ya un poco más acostumbrado a la luminosidad, finalmente pudo notar que cerca de él estaban dos personas. Mas no pudo examinarlos, su mente aún no se lo permitía.

Uno de ellos era Itsuka Shidou, quien miraba al chico con preocupación, aunque también sentía algo de alivio al ver que el chico finalmente estaba reaccionando.

_(Ahora que lo pienso...)_ Shidou miró con más detalle las facciones del chico, llegando a la misma conclusión que Origami momentos atrás. _(Se parece un poco a mí.)_

Pero casi de inmediato, Shidou dejó esos pensamientos a un lado, viendo el aspecto demacrado del chico, y su mirada débil y confusa.

"¿Puedes oírme?" Shidou comenzó a hablarle, usando frases cortas y simples de entender. "¿Me escuchas...?"

"... Ah..." Los ojos del chico se posaron sobre Shidou, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes... hablar?" Preguntó lentamente Shidou.

Durante al menos diez segundos no hubo ninguna respuesta...

"_..._ _¿Dónde...?_"

... pero, por fin, el chico comenzó a hablar de manera coherente.

"_¿Dónde... estoy...?_"

"Ciudad Tenguu. Cerca de un río, al norte." Respondió Tobiichi Origami, de manera simple y precisa.

"_¿Ten... guu...?_" Musitó levemente el chico.

"¿Recuerdas cómo... llegaste hasta aquí?" Preguntó Shidou, nuevamente con un tono lento.

"... ..."

El chico elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, como intentando cavilar la respuesta de esa pregunta. Incluso cerró sus ojos, como para pensar más profundamente.

"_No... no lo sé._" Fue lo que repuso luego de su fallida reflexión.

Mirando nuevamente a Shidou y a Origami, esta vez con suficiente claridad mental como para formarse una idea sobre ellos, notó que ambos eran jóvenes. Por algún misterioso motivo, aún sin haber visto su propio aspecto físico, sintió que ambos estaban en una edad similar a la suya.

"_Ustedes... ¿Saben quién soy...?_" Preguntó el chico, con algo de expectativa en su voz. "_¿Me conocen?_"

"... ¿Amnesia?" Repuso Origami de manera casi instantánea, como si fuese un acto reflejo.

Luego de haberlo dicho, Shidou y ella se miraron mutuamente, confundidos ante la situación.

Distraídos como estaban, no notaron que el chico estaba sentándose.

"**¡...!**" "**¡...!**" Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente, a la vez que el chico ya sentado flexionaba sus rodillas, intentando ponerse de pie.

"¡Espera por favor! ¡No intentes esforzarte así!" Se apresuró a decir Shidou, alarmado.

"_No, yo..._" Fue todo lo que logró responder, antes de colapsar como si fuese una marioneta cuyos hilos fueron cortados de golpe.

"Ah..." Un leve monosílabo de sorpresa escapó de los labios de Origami, a la vez que Shidou nuevamente se acercaba al chico para reanimarlo.

"Vamos... ¡Vamos!"

Durante varios segundos Shidou trató de reanimarlo. Pero lamentablemente, esta vez no tuvo resultados.

Viendo esto, Shidou desistió en sus intentos, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a Origami.

"Llama a una ambulancia, Tobiichi. Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital lo más pronto posible."

Asintiendo con seriedad, Origami rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó el número del hospital más cercano.

* * *

Una hora después, Shidou y Origami estaban en la sala de espera de un hospital, aguardando noticias.

_(Ojalá no haya sufrido algún daño en la cabeza...)_ Pensó Shidou, con su rostro reflejando claramente la preocupación que sentía.

Una vez más, el rostro afligido de aquella chica Espíritu apareció en la mente de Shidou. Tal vez por el hecho de sentir inquietud por la situación de alguien desamparado, su mente hizo una conexión inconscientemente.

Por su parte, Tobiichi Origami tenía sentimientos encontrados.

Si bien deseaba pasar más tiempo con Shidou, definitivamente no en una situación así. El haber visto a ese chico en un estado tan delicado, y ni siquiera saber quién es, o si hay alguien que esté preocupado buscándolo, era algo que generaba suficiente inquietud en ella como para no poder disfrutar el momento.

_(Esperemos que esté bien.) _

"¿Itsuka Shidou-san?"

En ese momento, un doctor se acercó a ambos.

"¡Sí, soy yo!" Repuso Shidou, levantándose casi de golpe de su silla.

"Gusto en conocerte," dijo el doctor, a la vez que extendía su mano para saludar a Shidou, "soy el Doctor Sagami. Estoy a cargo del 'Nanashi-no-Gombei' que trajeron hace poco."

Shidou y Origami respondieron con la cortesía pertinente.

"Có-¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Por el momento se encuentra estable, así que lo llevamos a una habitación." Shidou y Origami respiraron aliviados ante estas palabras, antes de que el doctor continuara hablando. "Le hicimos varios estudios al paciente, tanto de su sistema nervioso como de su sangre, y todo parece normal."

"Menos mal..." Musitó Shidou.

"Por cierto, Itsuka-san, Tobiichi-san." El doctor miró a ambos jóvenes con una expresión seria y profesional. "Ahora que podemos respirar tranquilos, necesito preguntarles sobre la identidad del paciente. ¿Saben quién es, o al menos conocen a algún familiar o amigo cercano?"

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, antes de responder. "No, no lo conocemos doctor. Ni a él, ni a nadie cercano."

"Ya veo..." El rostro del doctor tomó un aspecto serio. "Las enfermeras buscaron en su ropa y en los objetos que llevaba consigo, algo que nos diera una pista sobre quién es, o que nos ayudase a entender sus síntomas. Y con excepción de su uniforme, y de un extraño... _juguete_ que llevaba consigo, no conseguimos nada."

"¿A qué se refiere con 'nada'?" Preguntó un desconcertado Shidou.

"Literalmente eso. _Nada_. Ni un sólo documento de identidad. Ni una simple foto. Ni facturas, o dinero. Nada."

"Es muy extraño." Comentó Origami, igualmente confundida.

"Dada las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor será pedir ayuda a las autoridades." Dijo el doctor Sagami, con una mano apoyada en su mentón. "Le tomaremos fotografías al rostro del chico y a su uniforme, y se las enviaremos a la policía. Puede que se trate de un caso de persona desaparecida... _O de un fugitivo de la ley._"

_(Definitivamente no es lo segundo.)_ Pensó rápidamente Origami. Y tenía razones para hacerlo.

Aunque formaba parte de una sección 'especial', seguía siendo una Sargento Primera de las Fuerzas Terrestres de Auto-Defensa, por lo que siempre estaba enterada de cualquier caso inusual que ocurriese en la ciudad, principalmente por parte de rumores y chismes de sus compañeras de escuadrón. Si hubiese un fugitivo con un aspecto así, seguramente habría sido la comidilla de sus compañeras.

Mientras Origami estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, una enfermera rápidamente se acercó al doctor Sagami, susurrándole algo al oído.

Y debía ser algo importante, porque rápidamente el doctor tomó una actitud activa, dándole instrucciones a la enfermera, antes de dirigirse a ambos jóvenes.

"Parece que nuestro amigo ha despertado, y está plenamente consciente." Declaró el doctor, sorprendiendo a Shidou y Origami. "Voy a ir a verlo inmediatamente. ¿Quieren venir?"

"E-¿Está seguro que podemos verlo?" Preguntó Shidou, un tanto indeciso. "Digo, considerando lo último que dijo..."

Por un instante el doctor se mostró sorprendido, para luego responder con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ah, eso. Sólo era una pequeña broma." Respondió con un tono un tanto jovial. "Ciudad Tengu es un 'bastión clave' en el desarrollo de nuevas ciudades anti-spaciomotos, así que el gobierno siempre está atento para que la imagen de la ciudad no se vea afectada por problemas como la criminalidad." Luego se dio vuelta, añadiendo mientras avanzaba hacia el elevador. "Seguramente se trate de algún chico que salió de fiesta, y las cosas terminaron saliéndose de control."

"..."

Sinceramente, Itsuka Shidou no sabía qué pensar con respecto a la actitud tan relajada del doctor; y con un rápido vistazo a su compañera de clases, pudo confirmar que no era el único que dudaba de su conducta.

Dejando eso a un lado, decidió seguir al doctor. Y a su vez, Origami decidió seguirlo a él.

* * *

En otro piso, el doctor Sagami abrió la puerta de la habitación de cierto paciente. Detrás de él se encontraban Shidou y Origami.

Mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, Shidou miró rápidamente por el rabillo del ojo la placa que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

No había ningún nombre escrito en ella. Una clara confirmación de que no habían podido identificar al chico.

Entrando, Shidou le echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el paciente reposando en la única cama que había.

Al mismo tiempo, éste volteó a verlos, habiéndose percatado de su presencia. Específicamente, enfocó su mirada en Itsuka Shidou.

_(Realmente nos parecemos...)_ Pensó Shidou, pudiendo al fin mirar con calma las facciones del chico, ya sin el aspecto pálido que tenían un rato atrás.

"Ustedes..." Comenzó a hablar suavemente el chico. "Fueron los que me trajeron al hospital, ¿verdad?"

"¡Ah, sí! Mi nombre es Itsuka Shidou, y ella" Shidou hizo un movimiento con su brazo, señalando a Origami, "es mi compañera de clases, Tobiichi Origami."

Origami respondió con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

_(Su voz aún suena cansada, pero al menos ya no tiene ese tono demacrado que tenía cuando lo encontramos.)_ Pensó con alivio Shidou.

"Gusto en conocerlos. Me gustaría presentarme, pero... creo que ya les habrán dicho cuál es mi condición actual." Respondió de manera tranquila.

"No te preocupes por eso, jovencito." Expresó el doctor Sagami, entrando en la conversación. "Hemos hecho todos los exámenes pertinentes, y puedo asegurar con absoluta certeza de que no hay nada extraño en tu cerebro, o alguna sustancia tóxica en tu sangre. Seguramente comenzarás a recuperar tu memoria en los próximos días."

"Espero que así sea, doctor."

Luego de quedarse en silencio por algunos segundos, el chico nuevamente enfocó su mirada en Shidou y Origami, antes de hablarles. "Ya que me encontraron... ¿Significa que los conozco de antes?"

Nuevamente, ambos lo negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pensando un poco en dicha respuesta, el chico continuó. "Entonces, ¿cómo fue que...?"

"Eso es fácil de explicar." Repuso Shidou. "Hace poco más de una hora iba caminando por una ruta cercana a un río de la zona, y por pura casualidad te vi yaciendo entre un montón de maleza. Como estabas tendido de manera extraña -boca abajo-, pensé que quizás era alguien que se había desmayado, así que me acerqué para echar un vistazo."

"Y... ¿Decidiste ir a ayudarme así nada más, sin pensar si era una trampa para robarte, o algo por el estilo?"

"Pueees..." Shidou se rascó levemente la mejilla con su mano, antes de continuar. "No. Admito que no pensé en eso. Simplemente vi a alguien que podía necesitar ayuda, y sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué para ver qué podía hacer."

"Ah..."

El chico intentó decir algo, pero en ese momento el tono de un celular invadió la, hasta ese momento, relativamente silenciosa habitación. Por un instante todos se preguntaron de dónde provenía, hasta que, con una leve expresión de vergüenza, Itsuka Shidou sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Esto, por supuesto, le valió una mirada grave del médico presente.

"Disculpen, por favor." Dijo rápidamente en su defensa, antes de dirigirse hacia una esquina para responder la llamada.

Apenas había presionado el botón de contestar, cuando...

"¡Shidou! ¿¡Dónde diablos estás!? ¡Aún te falta mucho por entrenar!"

... escuchó la voz enojada de su hermana menor, Itsuka Kotori.

En ese instante, Shidou sintió un leve escalofrío al recordar que aún no se había librado de esa pesadilla.

"P-¡Por favor cálmate, Kotori!" Shidou trató de calmar a su hermanita, la vez que intentaba calmarse a sí mismo lo suficiente como para poder explicarlo todo. "Perdona la tardanza, pero es que estoy en el hospital."

"¿El hospital? ¿Acaso te pasó algo?" Preguntó Kotori, aún con el tono de voz molesto, pero a la vez con leves indicios de preocupación.

"No, no me paso nada." Rápidamente Shidou disipó las dudas sobre su estado de salud, antes de comenzar a explicarse. "Iba camino de regreso a casa, cuando vi a alguien inconsciente cerca de un río, en la zona norte. Estaba en mal estado, así que llamé a una ambulancia y decidí acompañarlo, para asegurarme de que estuviese bien."

"Hah..." Kotori soltó un gran suspiro, para luego decir. "Bueno, si se trata de algo así, supongo que no hay mucho que pueda decirte."

"Sí. Perdón por no avisarte apenas sucedió."

Luego de una pausa corta, Kotori preguntó. "Y ese chico, ¿ya está bien?"

"Ehh... Sí, más o menos. Ya despertó, y estaba hablando con él cuando me llamaste."

"Bien. Si ya despertó, entonces deja el resto en manos de los médicos."

"Sí, eso haré." Repuso Shidou, reconociendo en su mente que ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer por él.

"Ah, ¿y Shidou?" Kotori dijo, recuperando un poco el tono autoritario que había utilizado al comienzo de la conversación. "Cuando regreses a casa, tu entrenamiento de hoy será el doble de difícil."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?" Exclamó Shidou, olvidando por un momento mantener la voz baja como lo había estado haciendo desde que el comienzo de la llamada.

Nuevamente, todos los presentes lo miraron. Shidou tuvo que hacer un gesto de disculpa con su mano.

"¿Acaso no es obvio, hermano idiota?" Continuó Kotori, hablando como si Shidou le hubiese hecho la pregunta de 'por qué' más estúpida y evidente del mundo. "Como perdiste un par de horas en esto, tendremos que duplicar el esfuerzo si queremos recuperar el tiempo perdido."

"..." Shidou sintió nuevamente los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Ahora... ¡regresa ya mismo a la casa, antes de que decida hacerlo el triple de difícil!" Profirió Kotori, para luego colgar la llamada.

"¡...!"

Completamente alarmado por esa última declaración, Shidou rápidamente se volteó a ver a los presentes en la habitación, antes de decir. "¡Por favor discúlpenme, pero tengo que irme a mi casa de inmediato!"

Shidou entonces fijó su mirada en el chico, sintiéndose culpable de tener que irse de manera tan brusca, y sin explicarle nada sobre cómo lo encontraron.

"No te preocupes." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amable, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. "Si tienes que irte, puedes hacerlo. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, trayéndome al hospital y esperando para ver cómo me encontraba."

"..." Shidou aún se sentía culpable, pero también sentía la necesidad de regresar a su casa lo más rápido posible.

Mirando de reojo a Origami, encontró una solución.

"Tobiichi, ¿podrías quedarte un momento con él y contarle un poco sobre dónde y cuándo lo encontramos?" Exclamó rápidamente Shidou, antes de darse cuenta de la brusquedad de su petición. "¡Ah!, perdón por pedirte algo así, sin saber si estás ocupada o..."

"No hay problema." Respondió impasiblemente.

"... ¿Segura?"

"Sí, no hay problema. Yo me quedaré con él, así que puedes regresar a tu casa sin preocuparte."

_(Hmmm... Supongo que es lo mejor.)_ Pensó Shidou, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. "Muchas gracias, Tobiichi. Y disculpen, tú y... bueno, todos, por este imprevisto."

Un gesto de parte de Origami y el chico reafirmó el hecho de que no les molestaba.

Con un gesto de afirmación, Shidou salió rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

"Realmente es una buena persona, ¿verdad?" Susurró el chico a nadie en particular, a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta.

Reaccionando a dichas palabras, Origami volteó a verlo, con una expresión enigmática.

"Y ahora, si me disculpan, debo visitar a otros pacientes." Comenzó a decir el doctor Sagami, para luego dirigirse al chico. "En caso de que necesites al personal del hospital, ya sabes qué hacer."

El chico respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Perfecto. Y ahora..." Esta vez el doctor dirigió su atención a Origami. "Si bien no hay problema en que tengas una visita, por favor trata de mantener la conversación en forma tranquila. No intentes forzar el regreso de tu memoria, porque podría resultar contraproducente."

Esta vez, fueron ambos los que respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sin nada más qué decir, el doctor salió de la habitación, despidiéndose con una mano.

Y ahora, sólo quedaban dos personas en aquél cuarto de hospital. El 'Nanashi-no-Gombei', y Tobiichi Origami.

Origami simplemente redirigió su mirada hacia el chico, sin hacer nada más.

Durante al menos treinta segundos un silencio incómodo reinó en la habitación.

"Esto..." Finalmente, el chico decidió romper el silencio. "Tobiichi-san, ¿verdad?"

Esta asintió, habiendo sido captada su atención.

El chico continuó. "Disculpa pero, ¿podrías decirme todo sobre cómo me encontraron?"

Tobiichi Origami cerró sus ojos, como si estuviese organizando sus ideas, y tras diez segundos exactos los abrió lentamente, comenzando a hablar.

Empezó su narración explicando que, al menos un par de horas atrás, Itsuka Shidou iba caminando cerca a un río en la zona norte de la ciudad, con ella... cerca. Siguiéndolo. Sin que él se enterara.

_(Básicamente, lo estabas acosando...)_

Y aún pensando eso, por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo lograba comprender, el chico simplemente aceptó esto, sin juzgar o condenar a la peculiar chica.

No habiéndose percatado de lo que pasaba por la mente de su oyente, Origami siguió narrando.

"Entonces, cuando estábamos cerca del puente... Un momento."

Al profundizar más en los detalles de la zona donde lo encontraron, Origami tomó una pausa para sacar su celular, activando la aplicación del GPS para generar un mapa con la posición exacta, además de algunas imágenes referenciales cercanas.

El chico miró la pantalla del celular de Origami, pero

_(... ¿Los celulares pueden hacer eso?)_

fue el único pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. Ni el mapa ni las imágenes le eran familiares. Los nombres de las calles cercanas tampoco ayudaron.

Origami continuó describiendo, de manera muy clara y meticulosa, todos los eventos que sucedieron. La reacción, tanto de Shidou como de ella misma, al encontrarlo, y su sorpresa cuando finalmente reaccionó. Detalló el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba, y el hecho de que había intentado levantarse, sin éxito.

"Sí... Creo recordar algo al respecto, pero no estoy muy seguro."

La descripción de los eventos terminó con los detalles de la llamada al hospital, y la llegada de la ambulancia.

"El resto es como ya lo sabes." Concluyó Origami.

"... Hah." El chico respondió lanzando un gran suspiro, con la frustración evidente en su rostro al no haber podido encontrar ninguna pista.

"..." Origami simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, en silencio.

"¡Ah...!" Percatándose de que su reacción pudo haber hecho sentir mal a la chica, rápidamente expresó. "Disculpa por eso. Al menos ya tengo una idea de lo que me sucedió antes, y te lo agradezco."

"No es nada." Respondió Origami, con el mismo tono impasible de siempre.

"Tobiichi-san, ¿puedes decirme cosas acerca de esta ciudad?" Viendo a Origami arquear muy levemente una ceja en señal de extrañeza, añadió. "En caso de que mis memorias no regresen, necesitaré saber más sobre la ciudad en la que me encuentro."

Una vez más, Origami accedió a la inusual petición.

"El nombre completo de la ciudad es 'Ciudad Tenguu', ubicada en la Prefectura..."

Su narración esta vez fue más generalizada. Describió a Ciudad Tenguu como 'casi recién creada', habiendo sido construida pocos años atrás como 'un nuevo modelo de ciudad', especialmente creada para proteger, tanto a quienes viviesen en ella como a las edificaciones más importantes, de los spaciomotos—

"Espera un momento, por favor." La narración fue interrumpida de golpe por una voz sorprendida. "_¿Spaciomotos?_ ¿Qué es eso?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Origami de mostrar sorpresa. "¿No lo sabes?"

"..." Él respondió pensando profundamente por algunos segundos, antes de responder. "No. No lo sé."

"Hmm... ¿Será algún efecto de la amnesia?"

"... Quizás." Repuso el chico, con un tono desairado en su voz.

_(... Es muy extraño.)_ Pensó el chico, razonando al respecto. _(Es la primera ve que desconozco el significado de alguna palabra, o de algún evento.)_

En su mente comenzaba a surgir una extraña inquietud, a la vez que seguía pensando. _(Sé lo que es un terremoto. Y sé lo que es un maremoto. Pero esa palabra, 'spaciomoto', no tiene ningún significado para mí.)_

No era normal.

A simple vista, parecía que se trataba simplemente de un efecto más de su amnesia. Pero esa respuesta no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Algo no estaba bien.

Algo no encajaba.

Viéndolo en esa situación, Origami tomó una decisión.

"Te lo explicaré. Qué son los spaciomotos."

"Por favor."

Y por tercera vez en ese día, Tobiichi Origami comenzó una serie de explicaciones, en esta ocasión sobre los spaciomotos. Explicó con lujo de detalles qué eran, cómo se formaban -al menos, según la 'versión oficial' que el público conocía-, y el tipo de daño que generaban.

Luego pasó a explicar los antecedentes de dichos fenómenos, como el Gran Desastre de Eurasia treinta años atrás, o la total destrucción de la Prefectura de Kanagawa seis meses después del Gran Desastre.

A medida que Origami iba hablando, el chico se mostró cada vez más desconcertado por lo que escuchaba. Y cuando se enteró de la total aniquilación de una considerable porción del este de Asia, su rostro reflejó una mezcla de estupefacción y horror.

"No... No puede ser." Fue lo único que pudo musitar luego de que Origami terminara su explicación.

"..."

_(¿Realmente ocurrió un desastre así hace treinta años?)_ Pensaba, aún profundamente conmocionado. _(No sólo ese 'Gran Desastre', sino los que vinieron después... Y por qué... **¿¡Por qué no puedo recordar nada de eso!?**)_

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Quería repensar todo lo que había escuchado. _Necesitaba_ repensarlo.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo no concordaba.

Una ciudad de la que nunca había escuchado. Un fenómeno que no debería existir.

_(El Gran Desastre de Eurasia... La desaparición total de la Unión Soviética y China.)_

Una sensación de inquietud que permeaba dentro de su mente cada vez más y más.

_(Pero... Pero... **¿Acaso la Unión Soviética no llegó a su fin en los años 90...?**)_

"**¡...!**"

En ese momento, algo sucedió.

"A... ¡AH!"

Una sensación palpitante apareció de golpe en su cabeza, seguida por un extraño dolor.

Rápidamente, el chico se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentado aliviar el dolor.

"¡...!" Origami vio esta repentina situación, e inmediatamente se acercó al chico. "¿Estás bien? ¿Debería llamar al doctor?"

"N-no... Ya estoy bien." Contestó el chico, a la vez que soltaba su cabeza y regresaba a su posición previa, recostado en la cama.

"..." Origami no estaba del todo convencida. No podía evitar sentir inquietud ante la idea de no sólo de haber alterado el estado de salud de un paciente, sino de no haber cumplido bien la petición de Shidou de ayudarlo.

"Sólo sentí un ligero pinchazo en mi cabeza. No fue la gran cosa." Afirmó el chico, intentando disipar la -muy evidente- preocupación que sentía su visita. "En cualquier caso, más tarde se lo diré al doctor, así que no te preocupes por eso."

"Ya veo..." Respondió una Origami más tranquila.

Habiendo dejado ese suceso atrás, Origami miró hacia la ventana, notando que, lentamente, comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo las señales del atardecer.

"Creo que lo mejor será que descanses. Ya has escuchado suficiente."

"Tienes razón..." Repuso él, para luego añadir, tras una pausa. "Muchas gracias, Tobiichi-san. Gracias a Itsuka-san y a ti por haberme ayudado."

"Todo el crédito le corresponde a Itsuka Shidou. Yo simplemente estuve a su lado todo el tiempo." Afirmó de manera neutral la chica.

_(... ¿Acosándolo?)_ Pensó para sí mismo el chico, con una leve sonrisa.

Origami dio una leve reverencia de cortesía, para luego dirigirse a la salida.

"No sé si volveremos a vernos," dijo el chico, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos, "pero fue un gusto conocerte."

Volteando levemente su rostro, Tobiichi Origami simplemente contesto.

"Pienso lo mismo."

_(**¿¡...!?**)_

En ese momento, el chico tuvo una extraña sensación.

Si tuviese que describirla, fue como si _algo_ se hubiese puesto en marcha.

Como un camino abriéndose. Como una conexión surgiendo...

Apenas Origami salió de la habitación, el chico volvió a tener un ligero dolor de cabeza, con la sensación de inquietud de antes resurgiendo lentamente...

* * *

Varias horas habían pasado desde que los jóvenes que lo encontraron se hubiesen ido. La noche ya había entrado de lleno.

Y aunque parecía que la noche sería tranquila, la inquietud en el chico no había mermado.

Por el contrario, cada vez sentía más y más que había algo mal en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Un profundo sentimiento de contradicción invadía su mente sin detenerse.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, con una mano en su cabeza, intentando descubrir el por qué de dicha sensación.

_(Aún no... Aún no puedo recordar nada. Así que mi memoria episódica no es la razón de esta ansiedad.)_ Reflexionaba, recordando conocimientos científicos aprendidos quién sabe cuándo.

Si bien no hay una clasificación total de las distintas formas de la memoria, la ciencia ha logrado identificar numerosos 'tipos de memoria', cada uno asociado con ciertos tipos de recuerdos.

La **_memoria episódica_**, por ejemplo, es la que está relacionada con sucesos personales. Momentos, lugares emociones asociadas a éstos. Cualquiera que pueda evocarse de forma explícita.

Otro tipo es la **_memoria semántica_**, relacionada con el conocimiento conceptual. Significados, entendimientos, información en general. Conocimiento que no esté relacionado con experiencias concretas.

_(Sí... Todo comenzó cuando Tobiichi-san comenzó a hablarme de 'Ciudad Tenguu', y sobretodo, de esos 'spaciomotos'.)_

Siguió pensando, sumergiéndose más en sus cavilaciones.

_(Sí... Fue a partir de ese momento que la información en mi cabeza comenzó a diferenciarse de la realidad que me rodea._

_¿Será acaso una simple confusión? ¿Algún extraño fenómeno producido por esta maldita amnesia...?_

_No. **No lo es.**)_

El tiempo avanzaba, y el chico siguió pensando y pensando. En su frente comenzaron a aparecer varias gotas de sudor, indicando el esfuerzo que ocurría internamente en él.

_(No... No debería ser. Algo así **nunca** debió haber ocurrido.)_

"... **¡AH!**"

El punzante dolor de cabeza de horas atrás había regresado, quizás con mayor intensidad.

Pero aún así, el chico no detuvo sus procesos mentales.

Estaba mal.

Lo que Tobiichi Origami le había dicho estaba mal.

_El mundo entero_ estaba mal.

En medio de sus introspecciones, el chico dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, como si buscase alguna señal en el exterior.

Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche era el elemento dominante.

"... ... ¿Eh?"

Y entonces, algo apareció. Flotando lentamente entre la oscuridad.

_(¿...?)_

Intrigado, el chico afinó su mirada, tratando de descubrir de qué se trataba.

Y entonces, logró verlo.

Una mariposa azul, volando suavemente frente al cristal de la ventana.

_(Esos spaciomotos no deberían existir... Ciudad Tenguu no debería existir..._

Y, como si se tratase de la revelación que había esperado, simplemente pensó.

_Y también... **Arisato Minato no debería existir.**)_

* * *

**:::**

**Continuará...**

**:::**

* * *

**NOTAS CULTURALES:**

**Nanashi-no-Gombei** (名無しの権兵衛): Literalmente significa 'sin nombre'. Es la versión japonesa del _Nomen nescio_, el nombre empleado para referirse a alguien indeterminado, es decir, sin una identidad específica.  
Su equivalente en inglés sería **John Doe**, y en español el más común es **Fulano de tal**.

_**The more you know...**_

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y con esto terminamos el primer Capítulo, propiamente dicho.

Creo haberlo dicho antes, pero soy alguien un tanto obsesionado por los detalles. Y por eso preferí que todo el Capítulo 01 fuese sobre la llegada de Minato a Ciudad Tenguu, con los correspondientes problemas y dudas generados por su amnesia.

Como habrán podido suponer por el título, la ubicación de esta historia en la cronología de Date a Live se sitúa en pleno arco de Tohka.

En el anime sería entre los Episodios 01 y 02, mientras que en las Novelas Ligeras sería entre los Capítulos 02 y 03. De todas formas, aquí tienen un resumen básico de las fechas importantes de este arco:

**Lunes 10 de Abril:** Shidou y Tohka se conocen.  
**Martes 11 de Abril:** Shidou comienza el entrenamiento.  
**Jueves 20 de Abril:** Shidou termina el entrenamiento. Tohka aparece en la Preparatoria Raizen.  
**Viernes 21 de Abril:** Shidou y Tohka tienen su cita. Tohka es sellada por Shidou.  
**Lunes 24 de Abril:** Tohka se transfiere a la Preparatoria Raizen. Fin de la Novela 1.

Es mi objetivo seguir la línea cronológica de DAL lo más fielmente posible, por lo que me apoyaré en esta y otras fechas para desarrollar los eventos.

Intentaré además introducir algunos elementos o escenas que no fueron adaptados en el anime, por lo que quienes no han leído las Novelas Ligeras pueden esperar algunas sorpresas al respecto.

No hay mucho más qué decir por el momento. Estos primeros Capítulos estarán más que todos enfocados en nuestro mesías peliazul favorito, mientras descubre los secretos de su nueva realidad, y las verdades de lo que le sucedió.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar comentarios sobre este Fic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo... Excepto los comentarios trolls, esos serán ignorados.

_I wouldn't mind reading English reviews, so don't be afraid to post in this language._

Este es HerculesPoirot que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Tohka Dead End (2)

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de posibles personajes originales, así como algunas de sus técnicas y habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores: **Tachibana Koushi** en el caso de **Date A Live**, y **Atlus** en el caso de **Persona 3**.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Antes de comenzar, quisiera darle un agradecimiento especial a todos los que leyeron esta historia. El total de visitas que recibí sólo por el primer capítulo, si la memoria no me falla, fue mayor a la cantidad que recibí por los primeros capítulos de mis otros Fics. Eso realmente me motiva a seguir adelante con esto.

**cipher66**: Saludos, amigo latino, y muchas gracias por dejar tus opiniones.  
Siempre trato de enfocarme en los detalles de cada escena, tanto así que a veces temo estar alargándome demasiado en la narrativa. Por eso me alegra mucho saber que, por el momento, te ha gustado mi forma de escribir.  
En cuanto a Minato... Me temo que por el momento lo dejaré sin responder. Antes de poder decir algo, quiero mostrar las conversaciones que sucederán en este y en el próximo Capítulo.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, algo que debí haber hecho desde el primer Capítulo.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Enetirnel**, de Deviantarts, por sus magníficos diseños de las cartas del tarot de Persona. La imagen de este FanFic usa un marco diseñado por él, por lo cual le corresponde todo el crédito. En cuanto a la imagen de fondo, el crédito es de **tsunako**, ilustradora de las Novelas Ligeras de Date A Live.

Y ahora sí, el segundo Capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Tohka Dead End ②**  
**La Ciudad que ahora es el Nuevo Hogar — Exiled_on_Main_Street**

* * *

**********_«El encuentro entre dos personalidades es como el contacto entre dos substancias químicas._**  
**_Si hay alguna reacción, ambas serán transformadas.»_**  
**_Carl Gustav Jung _****— Modern Man in Search of a Soul**

* * *

**Martes 18 de Abril**

Temprano por la mañana, Itsuka Shidou se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa, preparándose para un nuevo día de clases... Y para el séptimo día de su 'entrenamiento'.

A pesar de que había sido difícil, poco a poco Shidou comenzaba a entender la forma de superarlo. Aunque igualmente, su 'adorable' hermanita encontraba nuevas formas de inutilizar ese entendimiento.

"Hah... Ayer fue especialmente horrible." Musitó Shidou, mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de su uniforme.

En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar. Revisándolo, vio que se trataba de un número desconocido.

Al contestar la llamada, escuchó una voz relativamente familiar.

"Buenos días. ¿Hablo con Itsuka Shidou?"

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?"

"Soy el Doctor Sagami." Respondió la voz, cuyo nombre reconoció Shidou al instante. "Disculpa que te llame tan temprano, pero hace un par de días trajiste a un chico inconsciente a mi hospital, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Claro. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo."

"Menos mal. Bien, Itsuka-san, ese día me dejaste tu número, para contactarte en caso de que hubiese algún cambio con respecto al paciente. Y hay noticias buenas, y no tan buenas."

"¿Eh?" Preguntó Shidou, extrañado por las últimas palabras empleadas por el doctor.

"Las buenas noticias son, que luego de dos días de exámenes, puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que el paciente se encuentra perfectamente sano, por lo que hoy mismo le daremos el alta."

"Realmente son buenas noticias." Afirmó un animado Shidou. "Pero..."

"Sí." La voz al otro lado del teléfono había vuelto a asumir ese tono profesional que tuvo cuando se reunió por primera vez con Shidou y Origami. "La cuestión es que, su memoria no ha regresado por completo. En estos últimos dos días apenas ha podido recordar su nombre y su edad. Nada más."

"Pero, usted dijo que está perfectamente sano..."

"Y lo reafirmo." Repuso el doctor con firmeza. "Pero el cerebro es un órgano mucho más complicado de lo que puedas imaginar, Itsuka-san, y más aún tratándose de algo como la memoria. Por el momento, todo lo que puedo decir es que no es consecuencia de un daño cerebral, y que su problema de memoria tampoco será la causa de uno en un futuro cercano."

"¿Y qué han dicho sus familiares, o sus amigos?"

"Pueees..." El doctor vaciló por un momento, antes de continuar. "Ahí tenemos la otra noticia no-tan-buena."

"¿...?"

"Hemos estado averiguando, y hasta la fecha no hemos podido conseguir ninguna información sobre él, o sobre algún pariente o amigo cercano. Enviamos imágenes de su rostro, su uniforme, y hasta de sus huellas a la polícia y a toda clase de grupos de búsqueda, pero nada."

"¿Y aún así... le van a dar el alta?" Preguntó Shidou, quien rápidamente había pasado de estar animado a estar preocupado.

"Siendo sincero, yo tampoco querría hacerlo." Contestó el doctor, con su voz expresando una leve molestia ante este hecho. "Pero él mismo insistió en terminar su estadía aquí. Y como todos los exámenes arrojan que no tiene problemas de salud, no podemos detenerlo."

"Hmmm..."

Shidou pensó por algunos segundos en la extraña situación, antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Puedo... puedo hablar con él?"

"Por supuesto, pero, ¿no sería mejor si vinieses a hablar con él en persona?"

"¿Eh?"

"Aún si no puedes convencerlo de seguir en el hospital, tal vez puedas ayudarlo un poco... Heh," la voz del doctor había cambiado una vez más, esta vez tomando un tono más informal, "perdona por esto, Itsuka-san, pidiéndole ayuda a alguien ajeno a esta situación."

"No, no se preocupe, Sagami-sensei." Se apresuró a contestar Shidou. "Y, a decir verdad..."

Por un instante, en la mente de Shidou apareció el rostro del Espíritu sin nombre.

"... no soy ajeno a este problema. Yo fui quien lo encontró y lo llevó al hospital, después de todo."

"Gracias. Es bueno saber que hay jóvenes con esa buena voluntad." Dijo el doctor Sagami, con un tono gentil en sus palabras. "Más o menos a finales de la tarde estará saliendo del hospital, así que por favor trata de llegar un poco antes."

"Entendido... Ah, y Doctor."

"¿Sí?"

"Una vez más, gracias por todo."

Shidou pudo escuchar cómo el doctor había soltdao una risita ahogada, para luego contestar. "Es mi trabajo, después de todo. Adiós, Itsuka-san."

Y con esa despedida, la llamada terminó.

Shidou se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano por un par de segundos, antes de alzar su cabeza.

"¡Kotori," exclamó a su hermanita en el segundo piso, "hoy puede que regrese un poco tarde a la casa!"

"¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Respondió Kotori, a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. "Tú entrenamiento aún no termina."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me llamaron del hospital, porque el chico que llevé -Recuerdas a ese chico, ¿verdad?- le darán el alta hoy."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?" Pregunto una extrañada Kotori.

"Eees... Largo y complicado de explicar." Contestó vacilante Shidou, al ver en el reloj que empezaba a hacérsele tarde. "Cuando regrese te lo cuento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oye, Shidou..." Kotori miró a su hermano con una leve expresión de desagrado. "No será que luego de ver a ese chico finalmente decidiste 'cambiar de acera', ¿verdad?"

"**¿¡Qu—!?**" Shidou quedó completamente estupefacto por un par de segundos, antes de protestar. "¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo estoy preocupado por él... ¿¡Y a qué te refieres con eso de 'finalmente'!?"

"Oh, a nada." Respondió Kotori, con un claro gesto de burla en su rostro. "Pero hace poco me enteré de _cierto ránking_ en tu escuela sobre... cómo decía..." Kotori se llevó un dedo a su barbilla en un adorable gesto pensativo, mientras Shidou sentía una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. "¡Oh, sí! La **'Mejor Pareja Elegida por Fujoshis'**" Kotori remarcó todas y cada una de esas palabras mientras las decía. "Y supe que estás en el primer puesto. ¡Felicidades, Shidou!"

En ese momento, Itsuka Shidou maldijo internamente a todos y cada uno de los que votaron por él en esa estúpida lista.

"Hah..." Suspirando con resignación, Shidou se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras decía "Te aseguro que _no hay_ ninguna idea de 'cambiar de acera' en mi mente, querida hermanita."

"Oh~, es un alivio escuchar eso, mi querido onii-chan." Respondió Kotori, imitando el dulce tono de voz de su 'modo hermanita'.

"_Kuh..._"

Shidou sintió que el desasosiego que sentía por el radical cambio de actitud en su hermana aumentaba, casi llegando al punto de la desesperación.

Dejando de llevarse una mano al rostro, decidió contestarle a Kotori, mirándola fijamente. "Escucha, ese chico que llevé al hospital tiene un extraño caso de amnesia, y el doctor me pidió que lo ayudara luego de salir del hospital."

"..." Durante un par de segundos Kotori no hizo sino mirar a Shidou, para luego agitar en el aire una de sus manos. "Ahhh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Puedes ir."

"¿Eh?" Shidou se mostró bastante sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermanita. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, sí. Conozco esa mirada que tienes, y sé que si no vas tendrás eso en la cabeza por el resto del día." Repuso Kotori, con un tono de desaire que sonaba un tanto falso. "Sólo trata de tardarte lo menos posible para continuar entrenando, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos cuándo regresará 'Princess'."

"Entendido."

Ya con ese asunto resuelto, Shidou caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, listo para salir a la escuela.

"Ya me voy, Kotori." Dijo ya en el umbral, volteando la cabeza para ver una vez más a su hermanita.

"Sí. Cuídate."

Y con eso, Shidou salió de su casa, rumbo a su escuela.

* * *

El atardecer había llegado a Ciudad Tenguu, mientras Shidou se dirigía rápidamente al hospital donde estaba el misterioso chico.

_(Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que hablé un buen rato con el doctor Sagami esta mañana, no llegué a saber cuál era su nombre... Supongo que tendré que preguntar en la recepción por un chico con amnesia.)_

Finalmente estaba llegando al hospital, cuando algo llamó su atención.

En la entrada estaba un pequeño grupo de personas, principalmente enfermeras. Al juzgar por lo que veía, estaban despidiendo a alguien.

_(¡Pero si es...!)_

Un metro setenta centímetros de estatura. Complexión delgada. Cabello azul oscuro, levemente largo en un lado de su rostro. Y un uniforme de una escuela que no existe en Ciudad Tenguu.

Shidou confirmó su identidad de inmediato: Se trataba del misterioso chico, quien estaba a punto de abandonar el hospital.

Decidió entonces apresurar el paso, llamando la atención de todos al acercarse.

Alguien se separó del grupo, acercándose a él. Era el doctor Sagami.

"¡Itsuka-san!" Exclamó a la vez que hacía un gesto de saludo con su mano. "Me alegra que hayas venido."

"Sí, pero..." Shidou volvió a echarle un vistazo al grupo, ahora que estaban frente a él. "Creo que llegué un poco tarde."

"Para nada. Aún puedes ayudarnos, _tú sabes cómo_." Repuso el doctor, susurrando esa última frase.

Volteando a ver al chico, siguió diciendo. "Bien, Arisato-san, a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias, fue un gusto haberte conocido."

"Gracias, doctor." Respondió tranquilamente el chico, cuyo apellido parecía ser 'Arisato'.

"Si algún día recuperas la memoria, por favor no te olvides de pasar por aquí y contárnoslo."

"Por supuesto." Repuso con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

"Bueno," esta vez el doctor cambió su atención al personal del hospital presente, "ya es hora de que regresemos. Tenemos que atender a otros pacientes."

Uno a uno, las enfermeras y demás miembros del hospital fueron despidiéndose con sus manos a medida que entraban al edificio.

"¡Cuídate!" Fue lo último que dijo el doctor Sagami, antes de entrar él también.

"..." Arisato simplemente les contestó agitando suavemente su mano.

Y ahora, sólo quedaban ambos jóvenes en medio de la entrada del hospital.

"Nos vemos de nuevo, Itsuka." Dijo Arisato, a la vez que volteaba a verlo.

"Sí... Me alegra que ya estés bien."

"..."

Por un momento, hubo un extraño silencio incómodo entre ambos. Parecía que Arisato no tenía nada más qué decir.

"¡Esto! A-Arisato-san," finalmente, Shidou decidió romper dicho silencio, "¿por qué decidiste salir del hospital, si aún no..." Shidou vaciló por un momento, antes de terminar su frase. "... recuperas la memoria?"

Por un instante, un atisbo de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Arisato.

"¿Sagami-sensei te lo dijo?"

Shidou sintió algo de culpa por su entrometimiento, simplemente contestando con un "Sí... Disculpa que esté metiéndome en tus asuntos así."

"No, está bien." Respondió tranquilamente el chico. "Si mi cuerpo ya está bien, y no pueden hacer nada con respecto a mi memoria, entonces mejor no seguir ocupando su tiempo y espacio."

"Ah..."

Shidou quedó bastante sorprendido por la respuesta tan tranquila, y sobretodo racional, que dio Arisato.

"Lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas por mí, pero ya estoy bien." Terminó por añadir.

"P-¡Pero!, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?"

"¿...?" Arisato miró a Shidou de manera confusa.

"Me refiero a que, sin tu memoria, ¿cómo reencontrarás a tu familia, o a tus amigos?"

"**¡...!**"

Ante la mención de la palabra 'amigos', por un momento el -aparentemente- siempre impasible rostro de Arisato mostró una leve sorpresa, para luego pasar a una mirada de tristeza que sólo duró un segundo.

Sin embargo, Itsuka Shidou lo vio.

"¡Ah! No..." Comenzó a balbucear, temeroso de haber tocado un tema delicado para Arisato. "**¡Perdón por eso!**" Añadió, a la vez que hacía una profunda reverencia en señal de disculpa.

"No, está bien." Repuso Arisato, habendo recuperado su expresión normal. "Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero... Ya me las arreglaré de algún modo para encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa."

"..."

"Yo..." Arisato susurró, a la vez que enfocaba su mirada en el atardecer al horizonte. "Tengo que regresar. _A como dé lugar._"

Nuevamente, Itsuka Shidou advirtió un leve rastro de tristeza en los ojos de aquel chico.

"Esto..."

Tal vez fuese por el hecho de que, de alguna forma, podía entender lo que era estar solo en un lugar desconocido.

"... en ese caso..."

O tal vez fuese por el hecho de que, en la última semana, había estado pensando una y otra vez en los ojos llenos de tristeza de aquella hermosa chica.

Sea cual fuese el caso, algo motivó a Itsuka Shidou a decir esas palabras.

"... mientras descubres cómo regresar a tu lugar, **¿qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?**"

"¿Eh... ...?"

Arisato volteó de golpe a ver a Itsuka, sorprendido por esas palabras.

"_¿Por qué...?_" Simplemente musitó.

"Bueno..." Shidou comenzó a rascarse suavemente su mejilla, en un gesto algo torpe. "Es sólo que, creo que estás en una situación difícil. Y en estos momentos en mi casa vivimos sólo mi hermanita y yo, así que tenemos suficiente espacio y cuartos disponibles."

Arisato miró fijamente al chico frente a él.

"..."

Lentamente, cerró sus ojos, para luego elevar un par de grados su cabeza, como si tratase de meditar con respecto a las últimas cosas dichas por ese chico.

"... ..."

Durante algunos segundos, Arisato simplemente se mantuvo así, pensativo.

Finalmente, y con los ojos aún cerrados, preguntó suavemente "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí." Fue la firme respuesta de Shidou.

Ante esa respuesta, Arisato bajó la cabeza a su posición anterior, y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, aceptaré tu oferta, Itsuka."

"Puedes llamarme Shidou." Respondió con un gesto amable. "Ahora que vivirás en mi casa, creo que eso nos hace amigos, ¿no crees?"

"... De acuerdo. Y en ese caso, puedes llamarme por mi nombre... Que ahora que lo pienso, aún no lo conoces."

"Ah... Es cierto. Sagami-sensei nunca me dijo tu nombre."

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el inusual evento.

"Lo mejor será presentarnos como se debe. Yo soy Itsuka Shidou. Gusto en conocerte." Dijo, a la vez que extendía su mano hacia Arisato.

Arisato respondió extendiendo su mano también.

"Minato. Arisato Minato. A partir de este momento, estoy bajo vuestro cuidado."

Y ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos.

En ese momento...

_***CRACK***_

... se escuchó un sonido como de cristales rompiéndose, a la vez que el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Y luego, una misteriosa voz sonó en la mente de Minato.

_**Yo soy en vos... Y vos sois en mí...**_  
_**Habéis establecido un nuevo vínculo...**_  
_**Tendréis nuestra bendición cuando decidáis  
crear un Persona del Arcano de El Loco...**_

Una carta lentamente descendió frente a Minato. Una carta que él conocía muy bien.

Y entonces, como si nada, el tiempo regresó a la normalidad.

"¿Minato? ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó un intrigado Shidou, al ver a Minato con una extraña expresión en su rostro, totalmente ignorante del extraño suceso que acababa de ocurrir.

"... No, no es nada."

* * *

Unos treinta minutos después, Shidou y Minato habían llegado a la casa Itsuka, con la noche ya casi sobre ellos.

El trayecto no había tenido nada interesante... excepto por la parte donde Shidou había llamado a su casa, para avisarle a su hermanita del nuevo residente que tendrían. Y al juzgar por las expresiones que Shidou había hecho, Minato pudo fácilmente suponer que dicha hermanita no se había tomado tan bien que digamos la noticia.

Pero aparentemente, al final había cedido, luego de escuchar el caso de Minato y de hablar laaaargo y tendido con Shidou, quien básicamente se había limitado a escuchar lo que sea que ella le hubiese dicho.

En fin, Minato no esperaba precisamente un 'recibimiento caluroso' al llegar al lugar.

"Ya llegamos, Minato." Dijo Shidou, señalando una casa en particular.

Acercándose por la calle, Minato finalmente pudo ver la casa Itsuka. Era una casa relativamente común en comparación a las que la rodeaban, aunque por su tamaño -y sus dos pisos- era evidente que era bastante espaciosa.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí." Comentó Shidou, a la vez que insertaba la llave en la puerta principal. "Espero que te sientas cómodo."

Minato respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lentamente ambos entraron en la casa, pasando a la sala de estar.

Lo primero que captó Minato fueron un par de coletas color rojo coral, las cuales pertenecían a una niña que estaba de espaldas a ellos, viendo la televisión.

"Kotori, ya estamos en casa."

Al escuchar su nombre, la niña en cuestión rápidamente se volteó hacia ellos con una expresión contenta.

"¡Ohh! ¡Bienvenido a casa, onii-chan!"

Con gran entusiasmo, la niña se acercó rápidamente a ambos, deteniéndose de golpe frente a ellos.

"Hmm..." Sin perder un sólo instante, la niña comenzó a inspeccionar sin ninguna sutileza a Minato, de arriba a abajo.

"..." Minato también aprovechó para echarle un vistazo.

Era una niña de estatura media, al menos unos veinte o treinta centímetros más bajita que Shidou -y por ende, que el propio Minato-. Como ya lo había notado antes, su cabello era levemente rojizo, atado en coletas con dos grandes listones blancos, con un pequeño mechón levantándose en la corona. Sus ojos también eran de color rojo, aunque con una tonalidad mucho más intensa que la de su cabello.

Estaba usando un sencillo uniforme, que Minato supuso era el de alguna secundaria cercana. Camisa blanca, corbata negra, una falda color verde azulado, y calcetas negras.

"¿Tú eres el amigo que onii-chan mencionó?" Preguntó Kotori, con un tono de voz alegre e inocente.

"Ah... sí." Minato debía admitir que esto lo había sorprendido un poco. Rápidamente pensó _(Esperaba un recibimiento un poco más... frío.)_

A pesar de todo, continuó con su presentación. "Mi nombre es Arisato Minato. Gusto en conocerte."

"¡Igualmente!" Kotori respondió con una amplia sonrisa, antes de echarle un nuevo vistazo a su rostro. "Pero... ¡Es increíble! ¡Arisato-san, eres casi igual a onii-chan!"

"Heh." Minato no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente ante la comparación. Era algo que él también había pensado antes.

"Una extraña coincidencia." Dijo apaciblemente. "Y puedes llamarme Minato, no me molesta."

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Y tú puedes llamarme Kotori entonces!"

Minato asintió con la cabeza, para luego pensar en esta última serie de eventos.

A pesar del cálido recibimiento, Minato no pudo evitar sentir que había algo extraño.

_(Siento que hay algo... _falso_, en la actitud de Kotori.)_

Un rápido vistazo al rostro intranquilo de Shidou parecía confirmar esa idea.

_(A pesar de eso, no siento que le desagrade mi presencia aquí, así que supongo que estará bien. No tengo por qué cuestionar su forma de ser.)_

Y con una expresión suave, terminó respondiendo "Así lo haré, Kotori-chan."

Viendo que las presentaciones habían terminado, Shidou se dirigió a la cocina, mientras decía "Perdona la tardanza, Kotori. Ya mismo comienzo a preparar la cena."

Los ojos de Kotori literalmente brillaron al escuchar esa frase.

Tomando un delantal de una de las gavetas, Shidou añadió "Mientras preparo la comida, ¿podrías mostrarle a Minato los sitios claves de la casa, además de su cuarto, por favor?"

"¡Lo haré!" Respondió alegremente. "Sígueme, Minato-kun."

_(Así que ahora soy 'Minato-kun', eh...)_ Pensó el chico en cuestión, mientras seguía a la hiperactiva hermanita.

* * *

Unos veinte minutos después, el tour por la casa Itsuka había concluido. Minato ya tenía un conocimiento general de la casa, incluida la que sería su nueva habitación. Una habitación bastante amplia, con una cama individual, una cómoda, clóset, escritorio con su silla, y hasta un televisor mediano. Era más de lo que hubiese podido desear.

Minato y Kotori eventualmente regresaron a la sala de estar. Al llegar, vieron que en la cocina Shidou se estaba rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, con una expresión compleja en su rostro.

Kotori decidió acercársele. "¿Sucede algo, onii-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

Shidou se sorprendió, finalmente habiéndose percatado de la presencia de ambos en la sala.

"Ah, no. Es sólo que... se nos terminó la salsa de soya."

"Uhhh, qué mal. ¿No puedes cocinar algo más?"

"Podría, sólo que ya empecé a preparar la carne, así que..."

Shidou le echó un vistazo a la ventana de su sala. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche ya estaba presente.

_(Ya es tarde para mandar sola a Kotori a comprar más...)_ Pensó por algunos segundos, para luego decidir salir de la cocina, quitándose el delantal. "Qué remedio. Iré a comprar un poco."

"..."

"¿Estás seguro, onii-chan?"

"Sí. Es mejor comer con todos los ingredientes. Y además, la tienda no queda muy lejos de aquí."

"..."

Viendo a Shidou en esa situación, Minato se mantuvo pensativo por un momento.

"... Si quieres, yo puedo ir a comprarla." Finalmente dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Inmediatamente, ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo.

"Eh..." Kotori estaba bastante sorprendida por la repentina declaración.

"Esto, Minato..." Shidou parecía estar igual, aunque logró recuperarse primero. "¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir? Digo, tú no..."

"No, no tengo memoria de esta ciudad." Minato terminó la frase de Shidou con impasibilidad. "Pero podría ser un buen comienzo."

"..." "..."

Viendo que los hermanos Itsuka aún no estaban del todo convencidos, Minato continuó hablando.

"Si dices que la tienda está cerca, entonces no debería tener problemas. Además... quiero ver la ciudad por la noche. Tal vez... logre recordar algo."

"Hmm..." Shidou lo pensó por algunos segundos, antes de contestar "De acuerdo. Entonces hazlo, por favor."

Shidou volvió a ponerse el delantal, para luego explicarle a Minato con detalle la ubicación de la tienda.

"Entendido. Iré y volveré rápidamente."

Minato se encaminó entonces hacia la puerta. Pero justo cuando estaba en el umbral, Shidou lo llamó.

"Toma mi celular, y cualquier cosa nos llamas."

Minato lo aceptó, añadiendo un "Gracias."

Y entonces, salió de la casa.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron por algunos segundos mirando la puerta, un tanto preocupados.

"Oye, Shidou. ¿Qué le dijiste a ese chico?"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" Respondió Shidou, sorprendido ante el repentino comentario de su Kotori, quien ya había dejado a un lado el papel de 'hermanita adorable'.

"¿Quién más? Es obvio que quería estar solo, y yo sólo le mostré la casa, así que la culpa de su actitud debe ser tuya."

"No, espera..."

"Ah, bien." Expresó Kotori, ignorando la respuesta de Shidou mientras caminaba hacia la sala, con ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. "Una vez que cenemos retomaremos tu entrenamiento. Y como lo prometí, será el triple de difícil."

"**¿¡El trip—!?** ¡Un momento! ¡Dijiste que sólo lo sería el doble!" Grito un angustiado Shidou, yendo tras su hermana.

* * *

Arisato Minato avanzaba por las calles de Ciudad Tenguu de manera casi mecánica.

En su recorrido pudo escuchar, en más de una ocasión, el bullicio propio de una gran ciudad, un tanto menor al encontrarse en una zona residencial.

Sin embargo, la mente de Minato no le prestó la más mínima atención a dichos sonidos. Sus pensamientos divagaban en cuestiones más profundas, más delicadas.

Tobiichi Origami. Itsuka Shidou. Itsuka Kotori.

Los tres fueron lo suficientemente amables como para ayudar y aceptar a alguien completamente desconocido, encontrado en circunstancias extrañas.

Y esa amabilidad, esa cordialidad... _eran en cierta forma dolorosas_.

_(... ...)_

Meditando aún más, los pensamientos de Minato nuevamente retrocedieron en el tiempo, recordando esa escena al atardecer.

En el momento en que Arisato Minato estrechó la mano de aquel chico similar a él, algo surgió. Algo que él conocía muy bien.

_(Ahora que lo pienso... También formé _uno_ con Tobiichi-san en el hospital, ¿no es así...?)_

Minato estrechó su mirada.

_(Uno de ellos... **Un Vínculo Social**.)_

_Vínculos Sociales_... La prueba de su conexión con otras personas.

Tiempo atrás, alguien le había dicho que la fortaleza de dichos vínculos determinaría su verdadero potencial. Algo que eventualmente resultó ser una gran verdad.

Normalmente, el hecho de haber formado un nuevo vínculo social era algo que, cuando menos, despertaba interés en Minato. Era como si un nuevo universo de posibilidades se abriese ante él.

Pero ahora, era diferente... Era _doloroso_.

Y este era un dolor muy particular... Uno que surge al retribuir las buenas intenciones de alguien con deshonestidad, reconociendo la actitud de uno como tal.

_(Sí... A pesar de todo lo que han hecho por mí, sólo les he respondido con mentiras...)_

Minato alzó levemente la cabeza. Allí, pudo ver su rostro apesadumbrado en uno de los grandes espejos de seguridad que colgaban en lo alto, al borde de una intersección en forma de T por la cual estaba pasando.

_"Si mi cuerpo ya está bien, y no pueden hacer nada con respecto a mi memoria,_  
_entonces mejor no seguir ocupando su tiempo y espacio."_

_('Respecto a mi memoria'... Es obvio que no podían hacer nada más. Después de todo...)_

Minato bajó la cabeza, retomando su marcha.

_(... lo recuerdo. Lo recuerdo absolutamente **todo**.)_

Tatsumi Port Island. El Dormitorio Iwatodai. La Preparatoria Gekkoukan. El Centro Comercial Paulownia.

_(...)_

La Hora Oscura. SEES. Tartarus. El Puente Moonlight. Los doce grandes Shadows.

_(Y claro... **Nyx**.)_

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente en aquellos momentos.

_Pensamientos de angustia_. La angustia de no saber qué pasó con el Gran Sello.

_Pensamientos de tristeza_. La tristeza de no poder ver a sus viejos amigos, y de estar engañando a los nuevos.

_Pensamientos de duda_. La duda de estar en un mundo que claramente no era el suyo.

Esos pensamientos se batían dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, sin poder esclarecerlos.

_(... ... ...)_

Y así, Arisato Minato continuó su marcha mecánica a través de las calles de Ciudad Tenguu.

Tenía una botella de salsa de soya que comprar.

* * *

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la tienda que Shidou le había indicado. A partir de ahí, comprar la botella de soya fue una trivialidad.

Minato ahora regresaba por el mismo camino que había tomado antes, botella de soya en mano.

Afortunadamente, el contacto con otras personas en la tienda y la brisa nocturna habían logrado aliviar un poco las tribulaciones en su mente.

_(Por ahora, sólo me queda regresar a la casa de Shidou, cenar, e irme a dormir. Ya mañana podré comenzar a investigar este extraño mundo con más detalles.)_

Mientras pensaba eso, Minato llegó a la misma intersección en cuyo espejo había visto su rostro, momentos atrás.

Su camino era en línea recta, y a esa hora no había movimiento en la zona, por lo que siguió de largo sin mirar a los lados.

Y justo cuando iba en mitad de la intersección, divisó algo por el rabillo del ojo.

Una mujer estaba de pie, en mitad del camino, sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

_(... Es hermosa.)_ Fue el inevitable pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

De estatura un poco mayor a la suya, con cabello rubio platinado, piel clara y ojos dorados, su belleza era incuestionable, así como el aura de elegancia y misterio que emitía.

_(¿...?)_

Sin embargo, un nuevo pensamiento rápidamente reemplazó al anterior de alabanza.

_(Esos ojos... Son _tan_ familiares...)_

Sintiendo curiosidad, Minato bajó levemente su mirada para estudiar por completo a la misteriosa mujer, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar un paso.

Sin embargo...

_(**¡...!**)_

... Esta vez, sus pensamientos no fueron lo único que cambió repentinamente.

Acciones, reacciones; todo en él se detuvo de golpe.

Las ropas de aquella mujer no tenían nada de inusual, o extravagante: Un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con accesorios negros y dorados, y zapatos de tacón del mismo color de su vestido.

Pero, aunque no eran exactamente iguales, Minato reconoció inmediatamente ese estilo de ropa.

"_Elizabeth..._"

Susurrando débilmente ese nombre, Arisato Minato quedó completamente detenido. Incluso su pie aún estaba en el aire.

"¿Elizabeth?" Dijo la misteriosa mujer, aparentemente habiendo escuchado el susurro. "Ya veo. Si recuerda a mi hermana, significa entonces que el viaje no alteró su memoria."

_(¿Mi memoria?)_ Pensó Minato, ya lo suficientemente recuperado de la sorpresa como para tener ambos pies en el suelo. _(Entonces, fue por eso que...)_

"Es un alivio saberlo. Eso facilitará mi trabajo aquí."

"Quién... eres..."

Minato miró fijamente a la misteriosa mujer, con una expresión de total seriedad.

Dando un paso hacia adelante, la mujer inclinó levemente su cabeza, en señal de reverencia.

"Mi nombre es Margaret, y soy una residente de la Velvet Room. Y como habrá supuesto, soy la hermana mayor de Elizabeth."

_(¡...!)_

Aunque la respuesta no fue del tono inesperada para él, igualmente Minato expresó una gran sorpresa, en especial por lo último que había dicho.

"Es un gusto poder conocerlo al fin, joven Arisato Minato."

* * *

Durante algunos segundos, sólo el silencio reinó en aquella intersección.

Finalmente, Minato decidió hablar.

"Ya veo. Eso explica por qué eres tan parecida a Elizabeth." Respondió, con la calma de siempre.

"... Ufufu."

La misteriosa mujer, que se había presentado como Margaret, soltó una leve risita, a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su boca, cubriéndola en un gesto elegante.

"Impasible ante todo, justo como Elizabeth lo había descrito... Aunque, parece que sí logré sorprenderlo un poco."

"No es para menos. Nunca hubiese esperado algo así." Respondió Minato, pensando por un par de segundos antes de añadir "Por cierto, ¿cómo está Elizabeth?"

"Se encuentra bien, aunque en estos momentos no conozco su paradero exacto."

Margaret comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Minato.

"Sin embargo, creo que hay preguntas más importantes que desea hacerme, ¿no es así?"

Minato respondió asintiendo lentamente.

"Entonces, por favor sígame." Margaret volteó levemente su cabeza en dirección al camino por donde había aparecido, como intentando señalar algo. "Más adelante hay uno de esos extraños lugares donde los humanos ignoran su ciclo biológico normal para permanecer despiertos, limpiando y esperando a otros humanos con el mismo problema, para prepararles comida."

_(En otras palabras... Un restaurante 24/7)_ Pensó Minato, rememorando algunas de sus 'citas' con Elizabeth.

Al parecer, ambas hermanas tenían la misma extraña percepción del mundo.

"No puedo."

"¿Puedo saber el motivo?" Preguntó una extrañada Margaret.

"Salsa de soya." Minato le indicó con una mirada la botella que estaba en una bolsa, sostenida en su mano derecha. "La están esperando."

"Ya veo." Margaret tranquilamente aceptó esa justificación. "En ese caso, hablaremos aquí."

Minato asintió nuevamente, respirando profundamente antes de comenzar la conversación.

"Primero que todo, ¿qué es este mundo?" Fue la primera pregunta de Minato, seguida por otras más. "¿Una ilusión? ¿O acaso es otra dimensión?"

"No está mal encaminado, aunque creo que el término correcto sería 'universo paralelo'." Repuso Margaret. "En términos de astronomía, este universo es 99,97% similar al del cual usted proviene. Sin embargo, en términos históricos, las diferencias son mucho más notables."

_(...)_ Minato recordó, por un momento, todas las extrañas piezas de información que contradecían lo que él sabía.

"Para empezar, con la destrucción total, treinta años atrás, de las naciones conocidas como 'Unión Soviética', 'China', y otras más, la historia política de este mundo ha cambiado dramáticamente." Tras una leve pausa, continuó con su narrativa de manera mecánica, casi como si fuese un guión que se hubiese memorizado. "La aparición del extraño fenómeno nombrado por los humanos como 'spaciomoto', hizo que la humanidad enfocara sus esfuerzos en estudiar dicho fenómeno, para así encontrar formas de protegerse; esto causó que el desarrollo tecnológico ocurriese a una velocidad mucho mayor de como se dio en su mundo."

Aunque no era fácil notarlo en un tranquilo cuarto de hospital, Minato había visto algunos aparatos que, en su mundo, apenas eran 'ideas revolucionarias'.

"En cuanto a los lugares que usted conoce, 'Tatsumi Port Island' y 'Ciudad Iwatodai' son algunas de las localidades que no existen como tales en este mundo. Y es que, aunque geográficamente esa zona existe, y existen asentamientos humanos modernos establecidos en ella, no tienen ninguna similitud con la ciudad en la cual usted vivió."

"..."

"Y la razón principal de ello, es porque en este mundo _no existe esa extraña secta llamada 'Grupo Kirijo'_."

Ignorando la parte de 'secta', Minato inmediatamente pensó en las repercusiones de lo que Margaret acababa de decir.

El 'Grupo Kirijo' no existía en ese mundo. Era algo que él ya sospechaba, pero la confirmación de Margaret eliminaba todo rastro de dudas.

Los responsables de la experimentación con Shadows nunca existieron en este mundo... Lo cual explicaba, en cierta forma, que Tatsumi Port Island fuese una zona completamente distinta.

Pero también significaba algo más.

Significaba que en este mundo nunca existieron la Hora Oscura, el Tartarus... _O La Caída_.

_(**La Caída**...)_

El recordar ese nefasto evento desencadenó una serie de recuerdos en Minato.

Arisato Minato supo inmediatamente cuál sería su siguiente pregunta. De hecho, por un momento se recriminó su propia estupidez por no haber sido lo primero que preguntase.

"Margaret, tengo otra pregunta."

La siguiente sería la más importante. La que desvaneciese los demonios en la mente de Minato... O los confirmase como una aterradora realidad.

"Qué... ¿Qué pasó con el Gran Sello? **_¿Qué pasó con Nyx?_**"

"..."

Nuevamente por esa noche, Margaret pudo ver el rostro impasible de Arisato Minato ser invadido por la ansiedad. En cierta forma, podía sentir algo de simpatía por el joven peliazul y los sentimientos que experimentaba.

"..."

Margaret pensó una a una las palabras que diría a continuación. Era imprescindible transmitir, de la mejor forma posible, la realidad de la situación actual.

"_Margaret_..." Musitó Minato, afectado por el deseo de una respuesta.

Soltando un suspiro, Margaret comenzó a hablar.

"Durante los últimos años, Elizabeth buscó una manera de poder liberarlo de la carga que suponía ser la 'piedra angular' del Gran Sello. Y con tal de lograrlo, mi tonta hermana incluso decidió abandonar sus deberes en la Velvet Room, para enfocarse plenamente en su objetivo." Dijo Margaret, no sin añadir un cierto tono de descontento en esa última frase.

Al parecer, a la hermana mayor no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Elizabeth dejara a un lado a la Velvet Room.

"Después de intentar toda clase de métodos y alternativas para liberarlo sin dañar el Sello, mi hermana finalmente tomó una decisión."

"..."

Y, tras un par de segundos en silencio que parecieron una eternidad, simplemente dijo.

"_Decidió liberarlo del Gran Sello, aún si eso provocaba La Caída._"

* * *

**:::**

**Continuará...**

**:::**

* * *

**THE PATH IS OPEN**

_The Arcana is the means by which All is revealed..._

**0 - The Fool**  
**Itsuka Shidou**  
**Rango: 1**

**? - ?**  
**Tobiichi Origami**  
**Rango: 1**

**THE PATH WAS CLOSED...**

_Bonds of People is the True Power..._

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Fin del segundo Capítulo.

Como le dije a **cipher66**, por el momento no quiero decir mucho. El final de la conversación con Margaret arrojará algunos detalles de gran importancia sobre Minato, su situación actual, y lo que hará en un futuro.

Por el momento, al menos puedo confirmar algo que ya fue evidente en este Capítulo: **Sí habrá Vínculos Sociales** (O **Social Links**, como prefieran llamarlos). Los considero una parte fundamental de los más recientes Persona... y debo admitir que me divertí bastante "clasificando" a los personajes de DAL entre los Arcanos, así como imaginando posibles eventos para "subir de nivel".

Hablemos por ejemplo de **Itsuka Shidou**, a quien decidí darle el arcano de **El Loco**.

Normalmente, El Loco es un Arcano que representa al grupo que conforma el Protagonista, lo cual obviamente en este caso sería Ratatoskr. Pero en esta ocasión tengo razones para no hacerlo de esa forma, en su lugar dándoselo a un personaje en particular.

Sí, sé que molesto mucho dejando tanto sin responder, pero al menos puedo prometer que, para cuando el arco de Tohka Dead End haya terminado, muchas de estas respuestas serán resueltas.

Dejando esto a un lado, creo que no hacen falta muchas explicaciones de por qué Shidou es el Loco. Inocente, libre, sin experiencia, totalmente ignorante del viaje en el que ha comenzado a embarcarse. Es el protagonista de Date A Live, por lo que mostrar su paso por esta historia es fundamental.

Luego tenemos a **Tobiichi Origami**, quien representa al arcano... **?**

Cuando Minato formó el Vínculo Social con Origami, su memoria aún no había regresado, por lo que no vimos la "secuencia" del vínculo. Tendremos que esperar a que aumente de nivel para saber cuál es.

Y mientras, se lo dejo a los lectores: ¿Qué Arcano creen que representa a Origami?

La respuesta debería ser bastante evidente, siendo Origami quien es.

-o-

Para terminar, lamento decir que, como todos los años, durante este Agosto estaré con cursos intensivos en mi universidad, por lo cual el siguiente Capítulo probablemente salga entre el 10 y 15 de Septiembre.

... Y no. Esta vez **SÍ** es una fecha definitiva, pues ya llevo más del 50% escrito. Sé que en todas las ocasiones anteriores he fallado con respecto a mis "fechas estimadas", pero esta vez será diferente. Lo prometo.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar comentarios sobre este Fic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo... Excepto los comentarios trolls, esos serán ignorados.

_I don't__ really_ care to read English reviews, so don't be afraid to write it.

Este es HerculesPoirot que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Tohka Dead End (3)

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de posibles personajes originales, así como algunas de sus técnicas y habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores: **Tachibana Koushi** en el caso de **Date A Live**, y **Atlus** en el caso de **Persona 3**.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Saludos, y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo... entregado un mes después de lo que prometí.

Lamentablemente, había olvidado lo mucho que se complica la vida real al comenzar un nuevo semestre en la uni. Algo similar ocurrió el año pasado, aunque afortunadamente esta vez logré que mi inspiración perdurase. Y además de eso, decidí a último momento agregar un par de "escenas" más a este capítulo, lo que hizo que se retrasara aún más.

En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Y como una forma de compensar por la espera, traigo un capítulo especialmente largo.

Como siempre hago antes de comenzar un nuevo capítulo, quisiera dar un enorme agradecimiento a todos quienes leyeron esta historia. La cantidad de visitas nuevamente me sorprendió.

**tphod**: Me alegra saber que estés interesado en mi Fic, y espero que tu interés no haya mermado con la espera.

Pasando al Fic como tal, tenemos la continuación del -espero- emocionante cliffhanger de la vez anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Tohka Dead End ③**  
**Razones para una Continuación — Fragments_of_Fate**

* * *

Una incomparable sensación de terror comenzó a invadirlo lenta y progresivamente.

"_Decidió liberarlo del Gran Sello, aún si eso provocaba La Caída._"

Lentamente, la bolsa que sostenía en su mano derecha se fue resbalando, hasta finalmente liberarse de su agarre.

"No..."

Las palabras de Margaret resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, como ondas en el agua.

La Caída, aquel evento por el que había luchado tanto para evitar, había sido desatado.

"_No..._"

La Caída, el final de todas las formas de vida.

Sus preciados amigos. Todos aquéllos con quienes formó vínculos irrompibles.

Sus compañeros de clase. La ciudad entera, llena de personas inocentes.

"_No... No..._"

Todos... Todos habían muerto.

"No... _No no **no NO NO **_**¡NO!**"

"**¡Por favor cálmese, joven Arisato!"**

"¡...!"

El grito de Margaret logró hacerlo reaccionar, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Sin embargo, en su rostro aún era evidente la desesperación que sentía por la noticia recibida.

Viendo esto, Margaret continuó.

"Aún no he terminado de explicarle toda la situación. Por favor, aguarde a escucharlo todo antes de llegar a una conclusión."

El tono sereno y profesional en su voz logró apaciguar lo suficiente a Minato, quien finalmente logró recuperar su compostura.

"... Lo siento, yo... me dejé llevar..."

"Puedo entenderlo perfectamente. No hay nada de lo cual deba disculparse." Repuso Margaret, cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de apreciación. "Y por favor, recoja su botella de 'salsa de soya'."

"Ah..." Minato miró hacia abajo. Ahí, la bolsa que había soltado estaba cuidadosamente colocada en el suelo, seguramente por obra de Margaret.

Luego de recogerla, asegurándose de que no estuviese dañada, la conversación continuó.

"Como estaba diciendo, mi tonta hermana finalmente decidió liberarlo del Gran Sello, aún a costa de que La Caída ocurriese. Algo absolutamente inevitable. Sin embargo," Margaret miró fijamente a Minato, antes de decir, "en un caso tan particular como el de usted, podría decirse que la Caída ha ocurrido... _y al mismo tiempo, que no ha ocurrido_."

"... ... _¿Qué?_" Fue la única respuesta que pudo gesticular Minato.

Por el momento, era incapaz de entender a qué se refería Margaret con su última frase.

_(¿Qué es esto? ¿El gato de Schrödinger?)_

"Fufu." Y aparentemente, dicha confusión resultaba muy divertida para la asistente de la Velvet Room.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'ha ocurrido, y al mismo tiempo no ha ocurrido'?"

"Joven Arisato, ¿recuerda la fecha de su... _deceso_?" Preguntó Margaret, con un tono reservado al mencionar esa última palabra.

"Viernes, 5 de Marzo de 2010."

"¿Y qué fecha es hoy?"

"Martes, 18 de Abril de 2014. ¿El punto es...?"

"Hay una diferencia de poco más de cuatro años. ¿No le parece algo curioso?"

"Podría ser el tiempo que pasé en el Gran Sello." Respondió secamente Minato.

"_¿Realmente lo cree así...?_"

Su mirada tenía un aura enigmática, la cual no hizo sino aumentar aun más la curiosidad en Minato.

"A simple vista, pareciera ser la respuesta más evidente. Pero estoy segura que si revisa sus recuerdos, notará que las fechas no encajan."

_(Recuerdos...)_

Cerrando lentamente sus ojos, comenzó a reflexionar.

"Sí, tengo recuerdos... Aún cuando mi alma estaba atrapada en el Sello, tenía algo de conciencia de mi entorno. Y por eso lo recuerdo..."

El momento en que sus preciados amigos aparecieron, descubriendo la verdad tras su 'muerte'.

El enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra Erebus, la encarnación misma del deseo de muerte presente en la humanidad, y la verdadera razón por la cual La Caída comenzó.

Las visitas posteriores que Elizabeth le hizo, contándole sobre cómo estaban sus amigos, además de luchar contra Erebus como una forma de aliviar su carga, prometiendo regresar cuando la bestia se regenerase, cada año.

"¿Y puede recordar cuántas veces mi hermana luchó contra Erebus?" Interpeló una vez más Margaret.

"Fueron... dos veces." Dijo Minato, finalmente empezando a comprender lo que Margaret trataba de decirle.

"Exacto. A pesar de que afirmó que regresaría cada año, sólo lo hizo dos veces... sólo dos veces fueron necesarias."

"..."

"Creo que finalmente ha comprendido mi punto, así que no es necesario seguir con esto."

"Hay una diferencia de uno o dos años entre mi mundo y éste, ya lo entendí. Y supongo que eso guarda relación con esa afirmación de que La Caída ha y no ha ocurrido," Minato afinó su mirada, "¿no es así?"

"Efectivamente." Margaret asumió una postura profesional, antes de continuar. "Al viajar a un universo paralelo, es posible no sólo moverse a través del espacio, sino del tiempo. Es decir, es posible moverse a un lugar y a un momento determinado, sea del pasado o del futuro."

"Entonces... Si quisiera regresar a mi universo original..." Comenzó a hablar vacilante Minato.

"Sí. Es posible regresar al momento en que fue liberado, evitando nuevamente La Caída."

Arisato Minato sintió como si le quitasen un gigantesco peso de sus hombros. Algo extremadamente irónico, considerando que la noticia que causó semejante alivio fue la de saber que podría retomar su papel protegiendo el destino de toda la humanidad; literalmente, llevando el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros.

"Según los cálculos hechos por mi hermana, desde el momento en que fue liberado cuenta con 381.990,17091948 microsegundos exactos antes de que todo el sistema del Gran Sello colapse. Si regresa a su posición durante ese intervalo de tiempo, no habrá consecuencia alguna."

"En ese caso, quiero regresar. **Ya mismo**." Declaró Minato, sin dudarlo un momento.

"Sí así lo desea, puedo hacerlo. Pero... podría tomar la otra opción."

"Y esa es permanecer en este mundo, ¿verdad?"

"No sólo eso." Respondió Margaret, con gran seriedad en su voz. "Permanecer en este mundo, seguir el plan de Elizabeth... Y finalmente, poder liberarse del Gran Sello, sin que éste desaparezca."

"... ... ... ..."

_(¿Liberarme... sin dañar el Sello?)_ Pensó un estupefacto Minato.

* * *

Libre. Ser libre.

Arisato Minato había estado comprometido a aceptar su destino, y convertirse en la barrera que protege a la humanidad de caer ante la encarnación del fin. Desde el primer instante lo estuvo.

Pero, era imposible negar que, en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba poder ser libre de esa dolorosa carga.

Libre, para regresar con sus preciados amigos. Libre, para disfrutar del futuro por el cual habían luchado tanto.

Sintiendo que tales deseos eran imposibles de lograr, Minato había sellado esos anhelos en lo más profundo de su corazón, y se había jurado a sí mismo nunca dejarlos resurgir.

Pero ahora, una oportunidad se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Si este supuesto 'plan' de Elizabeth tenía éxito... Si lo que había dicho Margaret era verdad... Entonces el Gran Sello podría mantenerse sin su ayuda, y él podría regresar con sus amigos.

Literalmente, el mejor resultado posible.

Pero... ¿Realmente era así?

¿Realmente ese plan podría llegar a semejante resultado?

A pesar de su corazón estaba lleno de fervientes emociones, Minato luchó para controlarlas y mantener su mente lo más serena posible.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Necesitaba saber con total detalle en qué consistía este 'plan'.

"Haaa..."

Minato respiró profundamente. Una, dos, tres veces.

Finalmente, la agitación dentro de él se calmó. El siempre impávido y compuesto Arisato Minato había regresado.

Era el momento de hacer preguntas. Muchas preguntas.

* * *

Margaret observó los rápidos cambios que sucedieron en Minato en menos de un minuto.

A pesar de que era evidente el enorme deseo que tenía el joven de regresar con sus amigos sin destruir el mundo como consecuencia, de alguna forma había logrado recuperar el control de sí mismo. Una actitud que le había hecho ganarse la aprobación mental de Margaret.

"Margaret." Comenzó a hablar, con la seriedad marcada en su mirada. "Necesito que me digas todo sobre ese 'plan' de Elizabeth."

"..."

Su extraño silencio inquietó a Minato.

"¿Margaret?"

"... Lamentablemente, no puedo darle información al respecto. _No ahora_."

"¿Qué...?"

"En este momento no puedo darle información con respecto al 'plan', por la sencilla razón de que yo misma desconozco de qué se trata."

Semejante respuesta no hizo sino causar un profundo desconcierto en Minato.

_(¿No sabe de qué se trata...?)_ Pensó Minato, sintiendo una mezcla de duda y asombro.

"... Margaret," comenzó a hablar, con voz pausada, "_qué está pasando_."

Soltando un gran suspiro, Margaret se explicó.

"Todo es parte de la idea que tiene mi tonta hermana para llevar a cabo su plan." Exclamó Margaret, con el malhumor evidente en su voz. "Ella piensa que lo mejor es que usted mismo descubra el por qué eligió este universo en particular, antes de explicarle todo lo referente a su 'plan'... O mejor dicho, explicárnoslo."

"... Así que, también te dejó fuera de esto."

Minato no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario, el cual sólo aumentó el descontento en Margaret, evidenciado por el hecho de que sujetó su nariz con su mano.

"Es justo como lo ha dicho. Y por supuesto, todo depende de si decide confiar, tanto en lo que le he dicho como en el 'plan' que tiene mi hermana."

"..."

En este punto, Minato sintió algo de duda.

_(Sé que puedo confiar en Elizabeth, pero... ¿Puedo confiar en Margaret?_

_¿Realmente me estará diciendo la verdad con respecto a que puedo regresar en cualquier momento sin riesgo, o a ese supuesto 'plan' de Elizabeth?)_

"Sus dudas son comprensibles, joven Arisato." Nuevamente, Margaret habló como si le hubiese podido leer la mente. "Y temo que sólo puedo confirmarle el hecho de que soy hermana de Elizabeth. Nada más."

Mirando con seriedad al joven peliazul, Margaret continuó.

"Tendrá que decidir por su propia cuenta si decide confiar en mis palabras."

"..."

La conversación finalmente había llegado a un punto clave.

La respuesta de Minato lo determinaría todo a partir de ahí.

Confiar en un plan desconocido que quizás no resulte, o rechazarlo todo y simplemente volver al Gran Sello.

"... ..."

No... En realidad, no había nada qué pensar.

Desde el principio, la respuesta siempre fue evidente.

Porque, después de todo...

"Lo haré, Margaret."

... _¿acaso no fue el creer firmemente en una apuesta que parecía imposible, lo que finalmente permitió la salvación del mundo?_

"Creeré en el plan de Elizabeth... Y también, creeré en ti."

Margaret asintió, satisfecha con la sencilla pero firme respuesta.

"Excelente. Y ahora que ha tomado su decisión, por favor necesito que me conceda su Evoker."

"¿Mi Evoker...? ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy segura de que ya se ha percatado de ello, pero sus habilidades como usuario de Persona han desaparecido casi por completo."

"..." El ceño fruncido de Minato lo dijo todo.

"La razón es sumamente sencilla: Al haber utilizado el poder del Arcano de El Universo, convirtió toda su energía vital y el poder de su alma humana en una barrera: el Gran Sello en sí mismo."

_(Es cierto...)_ Pensó Minato, con tristeza. _(Desde que recuperé mi memoria, he estado buscando mis Personas en mi interior. Pero hasta ahora, sólo Orpheus ha respondido mi llamado.)_

"Pero no se alarme." Continuó Margaret, con un tono amable. "Aunque su poder ha sido 'reiniciado', su gran potencial aún yace en usted. Con el esfuerzo y la dedicación suficiente, podrá recuperar el mismo nivel que tuvo durante su lucha contra el avatar de Nyx."

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué quieres mi Evoker?"

"Porque, si bien es cierto que eventualmente podrá recuperar su poder anterior, es casi una certeza que, antes de que eso suceda, se encontrará en muchas situaciones de las cuales podría no llegar a salir con vida, considerando su nivel actual."

"A qué te—"

"En este mundo yace la clave para su liberación. Eso es lo que Elizabeth cree firmemente." La voz de Margaret sonaba con una firmeza un tanto inusual, que acentuaba la seriedad de sus palabras. "Por lo tanto, no sería extraño pensar que en este mundo existen misterios y seres de gran poder, comparables a las amenazas a las que se ha enfrentado, joven Arisato."

Minato no tuvo que pensar mucho para hallar un equivalente, por no decir un superior.

_(Los spaciomotos...)_

"Como lo dije antes, entre su liberación y el colapso irreversible del Gran Sello hay un intervalo de 381.990,17091948 microsegundos." Continuó Margaret. "Usando mis habilidades, podría emplear parte de ese tiempo para extraer algo de poder del Sello, sin dañarlo por supuesto. Al combinar esos 'fragmentos' del Sello con su Evoker, podría darle la capacidad de utilizar, al menos por un número limitado de veces, el mismo poder que poseía al momento de crear el Sello."

"Hmm..." Minato reflexionó un momento en esta última pieza de información, antes de responder "Si Sello no llega a correr peligro, y puedo regresar a él sin problemas en caso de que algo salga mal, entonces hazlo, por favor."

Luego de decir eso, rebuscó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, sacando un extraño objeto. El mismo que, dos días atrás, había sido considerado como un 'extraño juguete' por el doctor Sagami.

A simple vista, se trataba de un arma de fuego. Una pistola semiautomática de tamaño relativamente normal, de color plateado brillante con una empuñadura oscura, y un grabado en el lado izquierdo de la corredera en el que podía leerse las inscripciones 'S.E.E.S.'.

Aquél era el instrumento que le permitió luchar y sobrevivir por incontables ocasiones. Un medio para invocar el potencial de su alma.

Un Evoker.

Con un movimiento sencillo de su Mano, Minato le entregó el objeto a Margaret.

"En aproximadamente dos días regresaré para devolvérselo, ya con las modificaciones realizadas."

"De acuerdo. Esperaré hasta entonces."

"Y con esto, creo que hemos terminado nuestros asunt—"

Margaret no pudo terminar su frase, pues el celular en el bolsillo izquierdo de Minato comenzó a sonar, con una intensidad que parecía un tanto mayor a lo normal, gracias al relativo silencio de la noche.

Con un rápido gesto de disculpa, Minato sacó el celular y contestó la llamada.

"Soy yo." Respondió de manera totalmente impasible.

"¿Eh? "¿'Yo'?" Sonó una confundida voz al otro lado del teléfono. "Minato, eres tú, ¿verdad?"

Aún sin haber visto el número en la pantalla del celular, Minato reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal, Shidou?"

"¡No me vengas con un 'qué tal'!" Contestó Itsuka Shidou, con aparente molestia en su voz. "¡Te has tardado un montón! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, yo... me distraje caminando."

"T-¿Te distrajiste?"

"Sí. Me distraje." Afirmó impávidamente Minato.

"... Hah, ya veo." Shidou respondió a la vez que soltaba un gran suspiro, resignándose a aceptar esa justificación. "Si se trata de algo así, entonces esta bien. Pero por favor apresúrate, Kotori ya empieza a ponerse inquieta por la cena."

"Entendido. Ya estoy cerca, así que en unos diez minutos estaré llegando."

"Bien. Te esperamos."

Sin más qué decir, ambos terminaron la llamada.

"Asumo que lo están esperando, ¿no es así?" Comentó Margaret, quien había esperado tranquilamente a que Minato terminara su conversación por teléfono.

Guardando el celular, Minato fijó nuevamente su atención en ella, a la vez que respondía "Sí. Lamento la interrupción."

"No es necesario que se disculpe. Como estaba diciendo, nuestros asuntos por hoy han terminado." Repuso Margaret, de manera sencilla.

Minato respondió asintiendo, para luego decir "Una vez que hayan pasado dos días, ¿dónde nos veremos?"

"Yo lo contactaré, así que no se preocupe por eso."

Una vez más, un simple movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta.

"Entonces, adiós por ahora."

Luego de esa sencilla despedida, Minato se dio media vuelta, retomando el camino de regreso hacia la casa Itsuka.

"Ah, cierto."

Sin embargo, habiendo avanzado apenas un par de pasos se detuvo repentinamente, girando levemente la cabeza para ver a Margaret de reojo.

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Usar mi apellido es demasiado formal."

"..."

Margaret no respondió, limitándose a ver a los ojos al chico, con un rastro casi imperceptible de sorpresa en su rostro.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa gentil, simplemente respondió.

"De acuerdo, joven Minato."

* * *

La cena en la casa Itsuka transcurrió sin muchos detalles.

Si bien Shidou y Kotori se habían mostrado preocupados -y algo molestos- con Minato cuando finalmente llegó a la casa, éste había logrado apaciguar la situación, logrando que lo perdonasen por su 'distracción'.

Y con eso resuelto, los tres jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa a comer en relativa calma, charlando de vez en cuando sobre trivialidades, con el sonido del televisor de fondo.

Mención aparte merece la comida hecha por Shidou, la cual, según Minato, fue simplemente deliciosa. En términos de habilidades culinarias, Itsuka Shidou seguramente estaba a su mismo nivel, sino es que un poco más arriba.

Habiendo terminado su excelente cena, Minato se excusó ante los hermanos Itsuka, manifestando que se sentía cansado, y que se iría a dormir temprano. Ambos hermanos lo aceptaron sin problema, y le desearon las buenas noches.

Minato subió al segundo piso, entrando en la habitación que le habían dado.

_(Lo siento, Shidou, Kotori, pero necesito pensar un poco en todo lo que ha ocurrido.)_ Pensó Minato, a la vez que se quitaba su uniforme escolar para ponerse ropa de dormir, que seguramente se trataba de viejas prendas que nadie en la casa utilizaba.

Y razones de sobra tenía para querer reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Sólo en las últimas dos horas, todas sus ideas sobre este mundo, así como los planes que tenía en mente, fueron alterados radicalmente.

Antes, Minato tenía como único e imprescindible objetivo el regresar a su posición correcta.

Ahora, no había ni siquiera algo parecido a un 'objetivo'. Todo lo que podía hacer era... esperar.

Recostándose en su cama, lamentó profundamente no tener consigo su preciado reproductor de música, así como sus auriculares. Su música seguramente le habría podido ayudar a tranquilizar su mente en una situación así.

_(...)_

Por un instante, memorias de quien creó esos auriculares para él fluyeron en su cabeza. Memorias de una preciada amiga.

_(... ...)_

Suprimiendo esos pensamientos antes de que lo hundieran en la nostalgia, Arisato Minato comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido, incluso desde antes de llegar a ese extraño mundo.

Sus cavilaciones duraron largas horas, y no fue sino hasta entradas horas de la madrugada que el sueño finalmente lo venció.

* * *

**Miércoles 19 de Abril**

"Hmmm..."

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, con la luz de la mañana entrando a través de una pequeña abertura entre las cortinas de su ventana. Al juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entraba, la mañana debía estar bastante avanzada.

Luego de mirar el techo por un par de minutos, Minato decidió incorporarse, sentándose en el borde de la cama, para luego estirar su cuerpo.

La meditación de la noche anterior, combinado con las horas de buen sueño, habían hecho maravillas en tranquilizar su espíritu.

Sin más rastros de sueño, Minato se levantó, saliendo de su habitación para buscar a los demás miembros de la casa Itsuka.

Pero apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación, vio que había una nota pegada en ella.

Tomándola, Minato leyó su contenido.

_Minato,_  
_intentamos despertarte esta mañana, pero no respondiste._  
_Supongo que estarías muy cansado por todo lo ocurrido._

_Kotori y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, y no regresaremos hasta la tarde._  
_Siéntente libre de usar la casa como desees._

_En la mesa del comedor te dejamos algo de comida,  
sólo tienes que calentarla en el microondas._

_Para cualquier cosa, aquí te dejo mi número de celular.  
Puedes llamarme para cualquier problema._

La nota estaba firmada por Shidou y Kotori. Y como lo había indicado, en una esquina estaba un número de teléfono.

Tomando la nota y doblándola cuidadosamente, Minato bajó al primer piso, finalmente viendo la hora en un reloj de la sala.

_(9:42. No es de extrañar que no estén en la casa... Debí estar muy cansado anoche para dormir así.)_

Minato miró a su alrededor, pensando en qué hacer. Era extremadamente inusual para él levantarse tan tarde, así que no podía evitar sentirse confundido.

_(Supongo que me daré un baño, para empezar.)_

* * *

Aproximadamente una hora después, y luego de un gran baño, Minato estaba ya vestido con su uniforme escolar, ropa que prefería llevar aún si se encontraba en casa, y sentado en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando de la comida que Shidou le había dejado.

El haber tomado uno como debe ser, luego de dos días de baños incómodos en el hospital -Principalmente por el hecho de que las enfermeras lo interrumpían constantemente para 'vigilarlo', o 'ayudarlo'-, era sumamente reconfortante.

Y al igual que anoche, la opinión de Minato sobre la cocina de Shidou era muy favorable.

_(Sería bueno que cocináramos juntos... O competir para ver quién prepara el mejor platillo.)_ Pensó, a la vez que tomaba otro bocado.

El ambiente, su estado de animo, todo tenía un halo de apacibilidad que era muy relajante.

Habiendo terminado su desayuno, Minato se levantó de la mesa para llevar el plato al lavaplatos, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo sorprendió.

Dudando por un instante sobre si debía contestar o no, finalmente se decidió por lo primero.

"Soy yo."

"..." Por un par de segundos, sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, hasta que finalmente se escuchó "¿Sabes? Realmente tienes que cambiar esa forma de contestar."

"Lo intentaré." Fue la tranquila respuesta de Minato. "Buenos días, Shidou."

"Ah, sí. Buenos días." Repuso Shidou, para luego añadir, con algo de intranquilidad "Minato, ¿podrías mirar si mi bentou está en algún lugar de la sala o la cocina, por favor?"

Minato no necesitó ni dos segundos para completar la tarea. Desde su posición podía verlo perfectamente sobre la mesa del comedor, cerca de una esquina.

"Sí, aquí está."

"Hah, ya veo." Repuso Shidou, con una mezcla de alivio y pesar en su voz. "Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no lo perdí en el camino a la escuela."

"¿Es de tu almuerzo?"

"Sí... O al menos lo era." Nuevamente, el pesar en su voz era evidente. "Qué remedio, supongo que tendré que buscar algo en la cafetería."

"Si lo necesitas, ¿qué tal si te lo llevo a la escuela?"

"¿Eh?" Contestó un sorprendido Shidou. "No, no necesitas tomarte la molestia."

"No hay problema." Repuso tranquilamente Minato. "Además, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer."

"Hmm..."

Shidou lo pensó por un momento. No quería molestar a alguien que no conocía -o mejor dicho, recordaba- nada sobre la ciudad.

***gurururururu***

Pero por otro lado, su estómago estaba enviándole un claro mensaje.

"... De acuerdo. Por favor, tráeme el almuerzo." Respondió Shidou tras una larga pausa, un tanto avergonzado de haber perdido la discusión con su propio estómago.

* * *

El sol ya casi estaba en todo lo alto, mientras Arisato Minato, bentou en mano, avanzaba por las calles de Ciudad Tenguu, rumbo a la escuela de Shidou.

Y aunque el trayecto no era muy largo, sí era lo suficientemente extenso como para que Minato pudiera echarle un mejor vistazo a la ciudad.

_(En general, esta ciudad no se ve muy diferente a Tatsumi Port Island.)_ Pensó Minato, inevitablemente comparando su viejo 'hogar' con el nuevo. _(La principal diferencia sería el tamaño de la ciudad, aunque eso es comprensible.)_

Originalmente, Ciudad Iwatodai era una localidad medianamente grande, cuyo crecimiento se debió principalmente a la influencia del Grupo Kirijo, y los centros de investigación secretos que establecieron allí. Por otro lado, Ciudad Tenguu fue diseñada desde el primer momento como una metrópoli de gran tamaño y tecnología de punta que pudiese albergar a los sobrevivientes de la nueva ola de spaciomotos, así como a quienes desearan vivir en una ciudad -relativamente- a salvo de ellos.

_(Me pregunto si en esta ciudad también habrá lugares... inusuales.)_

Siguiendo con su proceso mental de comparaciones, Minato no pudo evitar pensar en algunas de las extrañas cosas que había en Port Island, como el Santuario Naganaki.

Hasta la fecha, aún no había logrado comprender qué clase de poder había en ese lugar, donde una simple oración o un omikuji podían definir su desempeño a la hora de luchar.

Dejando las comparaciones atrás, Minato volvió a fijar su atención en lo que lo rodeaba.

En las calles, personas de todo tipo se movían en varias direcciones, cada uno con diferentes objetivos. La ciudad se mostraba activa, dinámica.

_(I've never felt like; so miserable...)_

Esto revivió viejas sensaciones dentro de Minato, quien no pudo evitar oír en su cabeza el tema que tantas veces escuchó durante sus andadas por Port Island, como si se tratara de la banda sonora misma de la ciudad.

Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Minato aceleró el paso.

* * *

Finalmente, y tras unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, se hallaba a la entrada de su destino.

La Preparatoria Raizen. La escuela a la que asistía Itsuka Shidou.

Adentrándose en el lugar, Minato comenzó a echarle un vistazo general.

A simple vista, pudo notar que la escuela era de menor tamaño y de un diseño más simple que la Preparatoria Gekkoukan, tanto en las áreas deportivas como en el edificio escolar en sí. La arquitectura en sí era muy similar a la estándar para escuelas japonesas, aunque eso podía significar que contaba con más de un edificio para salones de clase, en cuyo caso sí superaría en tamaño a Gekkoukan -al menos, en cantidad de salones-.

Al mismo tiempo que su mente divagaba entre comparaciones, Minato entró en el edificio escolar. Luego de cambiarse los zapatos y tomar el permiso de visita correspondiente, Minato comenzó a subir las escaleras.

_(Shidou tiene 16, así que debe estar en segundo de preparatoria.)_ Pensó, a la vez que llegaba al piso donde estaban los de segundo año. _(A menos que encuentre a un profesor, tendré que ir viendo salón por salón.)_

Afortunadamente no tuvo que recurrir a esa segunda opción. Apenas salió de las escaleras pudo ver en el pasillo a alguien que, a juzgar por la ropa que llevaba, debía ser una profesora.

Sin perder tiempo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella.

"Disculpe."

"¿¡Eh!?" Respondió, algo asustada, para luego voltear en dirección de quien la llamaba. "S-¿Sucede al...?"

No terminó su frase, al ver frente a ella a alguien completamente desconocido, vistiendo un uniforme que obviamente no pertenecía a esa escuela.

"¿...?" Minato se extrañó por un poco por las acciones de la supuesta profesora. Y tenía razones para calificarla así.

Viéndola de cerca, difícilmente podía creer que se tratara de una educadora.

Para empezar, era algo bajita de estatura, al menos veinte centímetros con respecto a Minato lo cual, combinado con sus facciones infantiles y su complexión pequeña, le daban un aspecto que no encajaba con el de un adulto.

_(Si no fuese por la ropa que lleva, pensaría que es una estudiante.)_ Añadió Minato en su mente a la serie de ideas que tenía sobre ella.

"E-Esto..."

La voz titubeante de la profesora lo regresó a la realidad.

"Ah, sí. Disculpe, yo soy Arisato Minato, y estoy busc—"

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Lo interrumpió la profesora, al mismo tiempo que unía sus palmas, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. "¡Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante transferido!"

"¿Eh?" Minato quedó sorprendido ante la extraña respuesta. "No, yo no—"

"Disculpa por no haberte reconocido, pero el Director sólo nos había dicho que _tal vez_ tendríamos un nuevo estudiante pronto, y nadie estaba seguro." Siguió hablando con un tono alegre, ignorante de la verdad que Minato intentaba comunicarle. "Mi nombre es Okamine Tamae, soy profesora de estudios sociales, además de ser la maestra encargada de la clase 2-4."

Y terminó su presentación con una reverencia.

Una vez más, Minato intentó sacar a la sensei de su error...

"_¿¡Tú aquí!?_"

... pero esta vez, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca, antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente. Aunque en esta ocasión no fue la maestra, sino una voz conocida.

Era Tobiichi Origami. Una de las dos personas que lo ayudaron cuando recién había llegado a ese mundo, y una chica cuya cara de póquer rivalizaba con la del propio Minato.

Y al ver su rostro, se hacía evidente que la presencia de Minato en Raizen era algo completamente desconcertante para ella.

"¡Ah, Tobiichi-san!" Exclamó Tamae-sensei, también habiendo reconocido la voz.

"..." Tobiichi no respondió, limitándose a mirar a Minato con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

Percatándose del interés de su estudiante por el chico, Tamae-sensei prosiguió "Te lo presentaré. Su nombre es Arisato Minato, y en unos días se transferirá a esta escuela."

"¿Eh...?" Origami rápidamente enfocó su mirada en la profesora, con un aumento en su sorpresa por lo que había dicho, antes de redirigirla hacia Minato, como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

"**¡Ejém!**"

Para solucionar el malentendido antes de que se incrementara aún más, Minato soltó un falso tosido con fuerza, llamando la atención de la sensei y su alumna.

"¿...?" "¿...?"

Habiendo logrado esto satisfactoriamente, prosiguió "Sensei, está en un error. No soy un estudiante transferido."

"¿Eh...?" Musitó Tamae-sensei, confundida ante lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿No eres... el estudiante transferido...?"

"No." Repuso tajantemente el chico. "Sólo vine a entregar esto."

Y alzó levemente la bolsa donde llevaba el bentou de Shidou, como prueba evidente de sus palabras.

"Ah... Entonces..." Nuevamente respondió con titubeos, para luego hacer una profunda reverencia al mismo tiempo que exclamaba "L-L-¡LO SIENTO!"

"... ¿Ah?"

Esta vez fue Minato el que reaccionó con un monosílabo, extrañado ante la peculiar reacción.

"C-Creí que eras el estudiante a quien se refería el director," continuó la sensei, esta vez hablando de manera rápida y agitada, con obvio nerviosismo, "y estuve tooodo este rato molestándote con mi malentendido... ¡En verdad lo lamento!"

Sin saber bien cómo responder, Minato desvió levemente su mirada, fijándola por casualidad en un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la escuela.

_(La hora del almuerzo está pasando... Mejor resuelvo esto rápido.)_

"No se preocupe por eso, sensei." Afirmó Minato, con un tono de voz condescendiente. "Fue sólo un simple malentendido, bastante normal."

"... ¿En serio?" Murmuró Tamae-sensei, aún algo avergonzada por la confusión.

Una sonrisa amable fue la respuesta del chico peliazul.

A partir de ahí, y haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades sociales -como ademanes suaves, palabras tranquilizantes, y una que otra sonrisa ligera-, a Arisato Minato no le tomó más de tres minutos convencer a la sensei, haciendo que regresara su buen humor.

"Hehe... Tienes razón. Creo que exageré un poco con mi reacción."

"No, no hay problema... ¡Ah! A propósito, Sensei. ¿Podría decirme en qué salón se encuentra Itsuka Shidou?" Preguntó Minato, pudiendo al fin continuar con la razón por la cual en un principio se acercó a la sensei.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Tobiichi Origami, quien por educación había decidido mantenerse al margen de la conversación, nuevamente enfocó su atención en Minato.

"¿Eh? Itsuka-kun?" Preguntó Tamae-sensei, con evidente curiosidad en su voz. "¿Por qué lo preg...?"

Okamine Tamae no necesitó terminar la pregunta para obtener la respuesta. Con sólo bajar un poco la mirada, la halló en la mano de Minato.

O mejor dicho, en la bolsa que sujetaba.

"O-Oh... ¿Ese bentou es de Itsuka-kun?"

"Sí. Lo dejó en casa, así que vine a traérselo."

"_¿'En casa'?_"

Quien hizo la pregunta no fue sino Tobiichi Origami, cuya curiosidad ante lo dicho por Minato sobrepasó su cortesía.

"..."

Minato no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua; un gesto que, afortunadamente, ninguna de las presentes pudo notar.

Habiéndose dejado llevar por el ritmo apacible y amable de Tamae-sensei, Minato bajó la guardia y terminó diciendo algo que no debía.

Seguramente Okamine Tamae no lo hubiese captado, pero Tobiichi Origami sí lo hizo.

"Su casa... ¡Oh! Arisato-kun, ¿estás viviendo con Itsuka-kun?"

Y ahora, la sensei se había unido a Origami en términos de curiosidad.

_(... Qué remedio.)_

Sin otra salida a la mano, Minato decidió aplacar dicha curiosidad.

"Sí. A decir verdad, Shidou es un... pariente lejano." Dijo tranquilamente Minato.

"Un pariente lejano..." Murmuró Tamae-sensei, mientras rápidamente le echó un vistazo de arriba a abajo al chico frente a ella, para luego continuar "Sí... Ahora que me fijo, realmente te pareces a Itsuka-kun."

"..."

Por otro lado, Origami simplemente respondió afinando muy levemente la mirada.

Minato ignoró este gesto, continuando con su mentira "Desde hace un par de días me estoy quedando en casa de Shidou. Y hoy me llamó, pidiendo que le trajera el almuerzo."

"¡Oh, ya veo!" Repuso alegremente Tamae-sensei, uniendo sus palmas en señal de entendimiento. "Es bueno saber que Itsuka-kun tiene familiares tan amables. ¡Y qué casualidad! ¡Su salón es el mismo del cual estoy encargada!"

"Clase 2-4, ¿no es así?"

"¡Sí, así es! Si quieres, puedo guiarte."

Minato estuvo a punto de aceptar la amable oferta, pero entonces, de reojo pudo notar que Origami seguía mirándolo fijamente.

_(... Hah.)_ Minato suspiró internamente, antes de comenzar a hablar. "Le agradezco su oferta, Sensei. Pero..."

Con una leve pausa, enfocó su mirada en la chica de cabello blanco plateado.

"Creo que le pediré el favor a Origami-san."

"¿Eh...?" Preguntó con gran sorpresa la sensei, enfocando también su mirada en su alumna. "¿A Tobiichi-san?"

"..."

Origami no pronunció palabra alguna. Simplemente, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, para luego encaminarse en cierta dirección, diciendo un sencillo "Sígueme."

Antes de que Minato pudiese hacerlo, oyó la voz de Tamae-sensei tras él.

"E-Esperen por favor, Arisato-kun, Tobiichi-san!" Exclamó, con evidente confusión en su voz.

"No se preocupe, Sensei." Comenzó a hablar Minato, con un tono sereno y cortés. "No quiero hacerle perder más su tiempo. Además, no es la primera vez que Origami-san y yo nos vemos, así que no somos completos desconocidos."

Y habiendo dicho, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, rumbo al salón 2-4.

"A... Ah, de acuerdo. Lo dejaré en tus manos, Tobiichi-san." Musitó Tamae-sensei, aún con algo de desconcierto.

Origami respondió con otro asentimiento de cabeza, dejando atrás a Okamine Tamae, y con Minato siguiéndola de cerca.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _Ayer decidí dejar el hospital._"

"¿¡...!?"

Las repentinas palabras de Minato hicieron que Origami detuviese sus pasos, fijando rápidamente su atención en él.

"Aunque no he recuperado mi memoria, mi cuerpo ya se encuentra bien, por lo que decidí irme." Prosiguió Minato. "De algún modo, el Doctor Sagami contactó a Shidou para que me acompañara al salir. Y luego de hablar un poco sobre lo que haría y a dónde iría, me ofreció quedarme en su casa."

"..."

Luego de que Minato terminase su explicación, hubo un nuevo y extraño silencio entre ambos.

"¿Por qué me lo dices?" Fue la pregunta hecha finalmente por Origami.

"Parecía que querías una explicación." Repuso tranquilamente Minato.

"... Ya veo. Gracias."

Dicho eso, ambos reasumieron su caminar.

_(... Supo lo que quería con sólo leer mis expresiones.)_

Origami no podía recordar con seguridad cuándo fue la última vez que alguien pudo ver a través de ella tan fácilmente.

Aunque no se consideraba a sí misma como alguien apática, ella era consciente de que sus expresiones eran mucho más... 'serenas' que las de la mayoría de las personas.

Y sin embargo, alguien a quien conoció hace menos de setenta y dos horas, fue capaz de entenderlas fácilmente.

_(Arisato Minato... Realmente no eres alguien ordinario...)_

Sus pensamientos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo que ambos llegaron a la puerta trasera de su lugar de destino, el salón 2-4.

Origami abrió la puerta del salón, haciéndose a un lado para que Minato pudiese entrar.

Inmediatamente, todos los estudiantes que quedaban en el salón dirigieron la mirada hacia el desconocido peliazul.

_"¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese chico?"_

_"Nunca había visto ese uniforme."_

_"No es de nuestra escuela, ¿verdad?"_

_"¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?"_

_"Es algo lindo, ¿no creen?"_

Susurros de todo tipo comenzaron a escucharse en el salón, llegando algunos a los oídos de Minato, quien simplemente los ignoró.

"¡Ah, Minato!"

Reconociéndolo, Itsuka Shidou rápidamente se levantó de su puesto, acercándose a él.

"Ey, Shidou." Dijo Minato, extendiendo luego su mano con la bolsa del bentou en ella.

Al ver su almuerzo frente a él, Shidou finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo. Aceptándolo, Shidou exclamó "Muchas gracias, Minato. Realmente me has salvado."

"No es nada." Repuso éste, con un gesto amable.

Sin perder tiempo, Shidou sacó rápidamente de la bolsa su bentou, antes de detenerse y mirar a Minato. "Ah. Disculpa que no pueda hablar, pero la hora del almuerzo ya casi termina."

"Descuida." Respondió Minato, quien entendía la importancia de comer -y el placer que generaba-. "Hablaremos cuando llegues a casa."

Aunque Minato había dicho esta última frase en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para que la conversación se mantuviese en términos privados...

"¿Eh?"

... al parecer un grupo de chicas había logrado escucharlo.

"Ese chico acaba de decir 'cuando llegues a casa', ¿verdad?" Dijo una chica de cabello claro, atado con una pequeña coleta trasera.

"¿Itsuka-kun y él están viviendo juntos?" Preguntó otra chica, de cabello castaño que le llegaba poco después de las orejas.

"Qué desagradable." Repuso a su vez una tercera chica, de cabello oscuro y largo.

Afortunadamente para ambos jóvenes, las tres chicas también mantenían su conversación en un tono bajo, por lo que la información no se esparció más allá de ellas.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya." Expresó Minato, reaccionando a esos comentarios con su eterna cara de póquer.

"Sí... Es lo mejor." Respondió Shidou, cuya expresión de desazón hacía evidente que no se lo había tomado con tanta calma como su amigo.

Con un último gesto de despedida, Minato se dio media vuelta, saliendo del salón. Pasando a un lado de Origami, Minato se dirigió a la chica, diciendo "Adiós, Origami-san." a la vez que hacía otro gesto de despedida.

"Adiós." Fue la sencilla respuesta de ella.

Minato caminó por el pasillo, cuando vio a Okamine Tamae en dirección opuesta a él, seguramente dirigiéndose a sus clases.

"Ah, Minato-kun." Exclamó la sensei al verlo, apresurando el paso hasta detenerse frente a él.

"Sensei. Muchas gracias por todo." Dijo Minato, haciendo una leve reverencia de agradecimiento.

"¡No, no es nada!" Replicó Tamae-sensei, algo avergonzada. "Es lo que cualquier profesor hubiese hecho."

Luego de haber dicho eso, los ojos de la sensei quedaron fijos en el pecho de Minato. O para ser más precisos, en el logotipo de su camisa.

"Arisato-kun, disculpa la pregunta, pero," Comenzó a decir Tamae-sensei, con evidente curiosidad en su rostro "ese emblema... ¿Es de tu nueva escuela?"

"¿Mi nueva escuela...?" Musitó Minato, antes de comprender cuál era la idea en la mente de la sensei.

_(Ah, ya veo. Ella piensa que vine a esta ciudad para entrar a alguna escuela local.)_

"No. En realidad es de mi antigua escuela." Contestó Minato, sin revelar muchos detalles al respecto.

"Oh, ya veo. Perdona si fui indiscreta, pero nunca había visto ese emblema, y bueno..."

"Lo entiendo." Repuso impávidamente, pensando además _(Supongo que es extraño usar tu 'viejo uniforme' como ropa de calle.)_

"Entonces, ¿a qué escuela entraste?" Preguntó inocentemente Tamae-sensei, tratando de llevar la conversación a un tono más casual.

"..."

Por un instante, Minato no supo qué responder.

Sólo llevaba menos de cuatro días en ese nuevo mundo. Muchas ideas y planes habían pasado por su cabeza en ese tiempo, pero la de retomar sus estudios no era una de ellas. Algo normal, considerando que su único objetivo había sido regresar al Gran Sello.

No queriendo dejar un silencio extraño, Minato decidió responder con la verdad.

"No... A decir verdad, todavía no he entrado en ninguna escuela."

"_¿¡Ehhh!?_" Exclamó sorprendida la sensei, para luego continuar de manera exaltada, diciendo "P-¡Pero, Arisato-kun, el nuevo año escolar ya ha comenzado! ¡Si no te apresuras, te quedarás atrás!"

"Pues..."

"... ¡Ah, ya sé!"

Antes de que Minato pudiese dar una respuesta, Okamine Tamae, con una gran expresión alegre e inocente en su rostro.

"Si aún no has decidido a qué escuela entrar, _¿qué tal si entras aquí, a la Preparatoria Raizen?_"

"Ah..."

Minato tuvo que ser sincero: No esperaba que aquella sensei de aspecto infantil le hiciese esa sugerencia.

Su rostro era una prueba concluyente de ello. Sus ojos estaban considerablemente abiertos, y su boca estaba entreabierta.

_"... mientras descubres cómo regresar a tu lugar, **¿qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?**"_

_(¿Qué sucede con las personas de este mundo?)_ Pensó con ironía, mientras recordaba la propuesta que, menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, también lo había dejado sorprendido.

Pero...

_"Permanecer en este mundo, seguir el plan de Elizabeth...  
Y finalmente, poder liberarse del Gran Sello, sin que éste desaparezca."_

... ¿Sería esta una señal del destino, invitándolo a reformar una paz cotidiana?

_(Heh.)_ Esta vez, Minato no pudo evitar sonreír internamente.

No es que le importase mucho las indicaciones de algo como 'el destino'. Arisato Minato era alguien que creía firmemente en el destino como algo que cada uno creaba por sí mismo.

Pero... No podía negar que esto podría ser una nueva ventana de oportunidades que se abría ante él.

"... Lo pensaré." Dijo finalmente, con una expresión gentil.

_***CRACK***_

Nuevamente, el sonido de cristales rompiéndose precedió a una pausa en el avance del tiempo.

_**Yo soy en vos... Y vos sois en mí...**_  
_**Habéis establecido un nuevo vínculo...**_  
_**Tendréis nuestra bendición cuando decidáis  
crear un Persona del Arcano de La Estrella...**_

Una voz misteriosa, y una carta conocida le siguieron.

En su interior, Arisato Minato pudo percibir una nostálgica y agradable sensación.

_Como un Loco, quien vagando ha encontrado un nuevo camino lleno de posibilidades._

Y entonces, el tiempo regresó a su flujo normal.

Sin saber lo que acababa de suceder, Tamae-sensei respondió a las palabras de Minato con una expresión animada, a la vez que decía "¡Sí, es lo mejor! ¡Como ya conoces a Itsuka-kun y a Tobiichi-san, ya tendrías amigos que te ayuden a unirte a los demás! ¡Y podrás estar con ellos más tiempo!"

"Sí... Es cierto." Musitó Minato, con un semblante más gentil de lo usual.

_(¡...!)_

Esto llamó inmediatamente la atención de la sensei, quien, aunque acababa de conocer al joven, ya se había percatado que era en cierta forma similar a Tobiichi Origami: Estoico, alguien de pocas palabras.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto, el timbre que indicaba el final de la hora del almuerzo sonó en toda la escuela.

"¿Eh...?" Balbuceó, antes de comprender el significado de ese sonido. "¡Oh, no! Y-¡Ya es hora de la clase, y aún no he terminado los preparativos!" Terminó exclamando, con un nerviosismo similar al que tuvo cuando confundió a Minato con un 'nuevo estudiante transferido'.

Entendiendo que seguir hablando con ella sólo le complicaría más las cosas, Minato suspiró suavemente, recuperando su expresión habitual, para luego decir "Ya es hora de que me vaya. Nos vemos pronto, Sensei."

"Ah, sí... Nos vemos, Arisato-kun." Repuso distraídamente Tamae-sensei, mientras seguía pensando en cómo cumplir con sus obligaciones a tiempo.

_(Espera... ¿'Nos vemos pronto'?) _Pensó luego de un par de segundos, finalmente habiéndose dado cuenta del tipo de despedida usada por Minato.

Por un momento pensó en confirmar el significado tras esas palabras. Pero ya era tarde.

Minato ya estaba caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

Y además, los estudiantes comenzaban a regresar a sus salones.

Resignándose a quedar con la duda, Okamine Tamae se apresuró a terminar los preparativos para las clases de la tarde, dando tumbos al caminar con nerviosismo.

Por su lado, Minato siguió su caminar. Devolviendo el pase de visita y cambiándose a sus zapatos, abandonó la Preparatoria Raizen.

Su mente divagó entre las diferentes conversaciones que tuvo en el lugar.

_"... Lo pensaré."_

Arisato Minato dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No se arrepintió de haber dicho esa respuesta. Y seguramente, no se arrepentiría de la decisión final que tomaría en un futuro.

* * *

El sol brillaba con toda su fuerza en su cenit, generando un sutil pero perceptible ambiente pesado en las calles de Ciudad Tenguu.

A pesar de ser primavera, el calor y la luminosidad eran suficientes para generar una sensación de letargo en las personas, quienes se movían con ánimos algo mermados.

Minato avanzaba con pasos lentos en su camino de regreso a la casa Itsuka, siendo uno de los afectados por el letargo. Sentía que el calor lo afectaba más que de costumbre, seguramente por el hecho de que durante los últimos años estuvo atrapado en una oscura prisión atérmica.

_(A pesar de todo, es agradable sentir este calor...)_

Distraído por esos pensamientos, Minato no escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien que iba corriendo hacia la misma esquina a la cual se dirigía él.

Y para cuando llegó a la esquina, ya era demasiado tarde.

"... ... ¿Eh?"

"¡Ah!"

Ambos chocaron bruscamente, y Minato tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar caer.

"A-A... _¡Kya!_"

Pero la otra persona, quien resultó ser una chica, no tuvo sus mismos reflejos, y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero.

"¡...!"

Dándose cuenta de ello, Minato rápidamente se acercó para ayudarla.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Exclamó Minato, a la vez que le extendía una mano.

Era una chica seguramente de su misma edad, un tanto más bajita que él, de cabello negro y corto, y ropas comunes.

"U... Ugh..." Balbuceó la chica, a la vez que se frotaba suavemente el trasero, antes de darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando. "¡Ah, lo siento! Yo..."

No terminó su frase. Al ver el rostro de aquel chico, su mente entró en momentánea pausa, a la vez que un ligero rubor aparecía en su cara.

"¿...?"

"... Eh. **¡Ah!**" Exclamó la chica, habiendo reaccionando de golpe, quien luego agitó vivamente su cabeza para despejarla. "D-¡Disculpa por eso!" Profirió a continuación, finalmente aceptando la ayuda del chico.

Ya de pie, la chica se sacudió el polvo que hubiese podido quedar en su ropa, para luego dirigirse a Minato. "Perdona por haber chocado contigo, es que... tengo algo de prisa." Dijo la chica, con algo de vergüenza en la última frase por su imprudencia.

"No hay problema." Repuso impasiblemente Minato. "Yo también estaba distraído."

"**¡Oye~, Tomonara!**"

Antes de que la conversación pudiese continuar, el llamado a gritos de alguien captó la atención de ambos, quienes dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen de dicha voz.

La tercera voz provenía de otra mujer, quien parecía estar llamando a la chica con quien Minato tropezó. La persona en cuestión venía por el mismo camino, acercándose a un ritmo igualmente rápido.

"¡Ah!" La chica al lado de Minato, cuyo nombre quedó confirmado como Tomonara al ver que reaccionó al llamado, respondió haciendo gestos con su mano, para luego decir "¡Capitana Kusakabe!"

Al oír eso, la recién llegada hizo un gesto crispándose, para luego rodear con un brazo a Tomonara y susurrarle al oído "_¡No me llames así en público!_".

_(¿Capitana?)_

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica llamada Kusakabe para mantener la conversación en privado, Minato había podido oír esta última frase.

_(... Bueno, debe ser algo personal.)_ Pensó tranquilamente, habiendo tomado la decisión de no fisgonear en los asuntos privados de desconocidas.

Pero, aunque había decidido eso, la curiosidad que rondaba en su cabeza hizo que le echara un vistazo más detallado a la supuesta 'capitana'.

Era una mujer adulta, seguramente a mediados de sus veintes, de estatura sólo un par de centímetros menor que Minato. Tenía cabello negro y largo, el cual mantenía atado con una cola de caballo, con algunos mechones sueltos. Sus facciones eran jóvenes, aunque Minato pudo notar cierta rigidez en ellas, producto seguramente del estrés.

_(Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de ser una 'capitana'.)_ Reflexionó al respecto.

Percatándose de su mirada, Kusakabe dejó ir a Tomonara, para luego dirigirse a Minato.

"Ah, disculpa por eso. Parece que tuviste un percance con mi... kouhai." Dijo, con un gesto y tono de voz corteses.

"No. Fue mi culpa." Contestó el peliazul, con la misma cortesía. "Estaba distraído con mis propios pensamientos, y por eso no me fijé al llegar a esta esquina."

"Haha." Kusakabe soltó una risa relajada, antes de añadir "Entonces, supongo que ambos tienen la culpa."

"Lo lamento mucho, Kusakabe-senpai." Exclamó Tomonara, a la vez que hacía una leve reverencia.

"Olvídalo, Tomonara. Sólo recuerda mantener la calma, aún si estás bajo presión." Declaró Kusakabe, reprimiendo a Tomonara con un tono gentil pero firme.

"S-¡Sí, ca—... ¡Senpai!" Respondió Tomonara con entusiasmo, aunque casi revelando otra vez el 'secreto' de Kusakabe, para angustia de ella.

Minato sólo pudo suspirar internamente, a la vez que se compadecía internamente por la 'capitana'.

"Hah... Olvídalo." Dijo Kusakabe, tratando de mantener un buen estado de ánimo. "Sólo sígueme. Tomaremos un atajo por el metro."

"S-¡Sí!"

Antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su nuevo destino, Kusakabe volteó la cabeza hacia Minato, para decir "Lamento los problemas, chico. Adiós."

"¡Adiós!" Exclamó Tomonara, para luego seguir a Kusakabe.

Minato simplemente respondió despidiéndose con una mano, para luego continuar con su camino.

* * *

El resto del día no tuvo nada inusual, tanto fuera como dentro de la casa Itsuka.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Minato ya estaba en su cama, listo para dormir.

_(Sólo falta un día...)_ Pensó, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Jueves 20 de Abril**

El Jueves comenzó como otro día tranquilo. Sin tener nada qué hacer afuera, Arisato Minato decidió pasar el día sin salir de la casa Itsuka.

La razón no era por pereza, ni nada parecido. Minato quería aprovechar la oportunidad para aprender más sobre el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba.

Historia. Política. Avances tecnológicos.

Y, por supuesto, spaciomotos.

Habiendo pedido permiso para usar una laptop vieja que estaba en la casa, Minato esperó a que los hermanos Itsuka se fueran a la escuela para comenzar a leer e investigar.

Pasó las siguientes horas dedicado a dicha tarea, buscando información por toda clase de sitios virtuales. Y no fue sino hasta mucho después del mediodía que decidió tomar un descanso,

"Hah..."

Se sentía satisfecho, al menos por el momento. En su primera 'sesión de estudios' había descubierto muchísimas cosas nuevas, cosas que generaron en él reacciones que fueron de la sorpresa a la incredulidad.

Con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo, Minato abandonó su habitación para buscar un vaso de agua, y quizás algo de comer.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a la sala que se le ocurrió mirar la hora.

_(¿Las 2:39?)_ Pensó sorprendido, para luego añadir _(No es de extrañarse que tenga hambre._

_Creo que ya investigué suficiente por hoy, así que tendré el resto del día 'libre'.)_

Cambiando su idea original de obtener un bocadillo por la de prepararse una comida en condiciones, se dirigió a la cocina.

_(... **Esto es malo.**)_

Pensó de repente, deteniendo sus pasos de golpe.

(_Sólo llevo dos días aquí, y ya estoy empezando a sentirme como un... aprovechado.) _Reflexionó luego, mirando a su alrededor con una creciente sensación de incomodidad consigo mismo.

Arisato Minato podría parecer a simple vista alguien inactivo y despreocupado. Pero en el fondo era una persona sumamente responsable y diligente, y terminar como un parásito de la casa Itsuka era algo que no iba a permitir que sucediese.

_(Comeré algo, y luego ayudaré preparando la cena.)_ Decidió, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Para saciar su hambre lo suficiente y no perder el apetito para cuando llegase la hora de la cena, Minato preparó un ligero aperitivo. Y después, ya con su estómago satisfecho -por ahora- y los utensilios que empleó limpios y en su lugar, pasó a la siguiente tarea.

Decidió primero revisar el refrigerador con más detalle, para ver qué tipo de cena podría preparar.

_(Hmm... Shidou ya dejó algunos ingredientes preparados, por lo que veo.)_ Pensó Minato, a la vez que evaluaba sus opciones.

"Podría crear algo sencillo." Musitó, para luego añadir _(... O, podría hacer una mejor cena, estilo occidental.)_

Ante ese pensamiento, Minato esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Luego de probar la comida de Shidou durante los últimos dos días, sentía un deseo de poner sus propias habilidades culinarias a prueba.

Cocinar era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, y el no haber podido hacerlo desde hace años era algo que lo hacía sentirse frustrado.

"Bien, está decidido".

Minato comenzó a sacar uno por uno los ingredientes que necesitaría. Lo suficiente para hacer una gran cena, pero a la vez sin exagerar en la cantidad de comida.

Al fin y al cabo, no fue él quien pagó por esos ingredientes.

Poniendo manos a la obra, y utilizando uno de los delantales de sobra que había, Minato comenzó a sazonar la carne, encender las ollas y sartenes, e ir lavando las verduras.

"..."

Para 'animar' un poco más el ambiente, decidió encender el televisor. La ausencia de su preciado reproductor de música, el cual casi siempre utilizaba para cosas así, hizo que se viera forzado a buscar una segunda opción.

En la pantalla apareció lo que parecía ser un programa de variedades, cuyo contenido fue completamente ignorando por Minato, quien ahora estaba dedicado a cortar cuidadosamente las verduras.

Luego de haber completado esto, pasó a colocar la carne en el sartén. Un agradable olor comenzó a invadir la cocina, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el característico sonido de la carne asándose.

A pesar de haber comido algo poco tiempo atrás, Minato no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago le mandaba señales.

《_—Interrumpimos nuestra programación habitual para dar un boletín especial._》

"¿...?"

Repentinamente, hubo un cambio en el televisor. El programa de variedades y su monótona música fueron reemplazados por un anuncio con grandes letras, que decía 'Alerta de Spaciomoto'.

Es innecesario decir que esto instantáneamente llamó la atención de Minato, quien detuvo toda su actividad para enfocarse en la pantalla.

《_Aproximadamente a las cuatro con treinta y tres minutos de la tarde del día de hoy, ocurrió un spaciomoto al noroeste de Ciudad Tenguu, de escala B-. Las coordenadas de la zona de impacto son__—_》

La expresión de Minato adquirió un tono levemente grave, mientras el anunciador continuaba con su narrativa, detallando las cifras de las coordenadas.

El conocimiento que había adquirido horas atrás le había permitido entender sin problemas cuál era la magnitud de un spaciomoto de tal escala. Pero de todas formas, una cosa era obtener el conocimiento 'teórico' y otra muy distinta el presenciar como sucedía en la 'práctica'.

《_—minutos, las cuales corresponden principalmente a la Preparatoria Raizen, sobre la cual estuvo el hipercentro del spaciomoto, además de__—_》

"**¿¡EH!?**"

Al escuchar la mención de la Preparatoria Raizen, Minato entró rápidamente en estado de alerta. De un salto cruzó el mesón, acercándose al televisor a medida que aumentaba el volumen. Mientras, el anunciador seguía narrando una serie de lugares adyacentes a la escuela, los cuales habían sido dañados en menor medida.

《_Afortunadamente, y gracias a la pronta evacuación, no se reportaron víctimas fatales, ni heridos._》

"..."

Y con la misma rapidez que entró en pánico, toda la tensión en él se esfumó de golpe.

"... ..."

En cierta forma, Arisato Minato se sentía como un idiota. No sólo había leído acerca de los spaciomotos, sino de todas las medidas que habían sido creadas para disminuir el número de víctimas.

Alarmas previas, búnkeres subterráneos, constantes simulacros de evacuación.

Todo había logrado disminuir considerablemente las cifras de fallecidos. Y por encima de todo, esa era Ciudad Tenguu: La ciudad más avanzada en defensa contra los spaciomotos.

"... Hah."

El presentador terminó su relato advirtiendo a la ciudadanía local que el tráfico por las zonas cercanas al spaciomoto sería restringido, y que tomasen las precauciones necesarias.

Después, el sencillo programa de variedades volvió a la pantalla, como indicando que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

Sin nada más que fuese relevante en la televisión, Minato se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la casa.

Descolgándolo, rápidamente marcó el número del celular de Shidou.

***tuuh*** ... ***tuuh*** ... ***tuuh***

Tras varios repiques, la llamada se cayó.

Un segundo y tercer intento tuvieron el mismo resultado.

Viendo que no tendría éxito, decidió detenerse, colgando de nuevo el teléfono.

"... ... ..."

Por un instante, Minato sintió el fuerte deseo de ir corriendo hasta la Preparatoria Raizen, para asegurarse que todos sus amigos y conocidos estuviesen a salvo.

Sin embargo, ya habiendo regresado a estado de calma habitual, comprendió de inmediato que la idea era absurda.

El spaciomoto ya había ocurrido. Y todos en la Preparatoria Raizen habían logrado evacuar sin problemas.

_(Seguramente el celular no responde por estar en ese búnker. Además, si voy seguramente sólo me encontraré con el equipo de respuesta, ordenándome que regrese a mi casa.)_ Pensó tranquila y racionalmente.

Sabiendo que salir de la casa Itsuka sería una acción inútil, Arisato Minato decidió enfocarse en otra forma de mostrar apoyo a sus amigos.

"..."

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Minato regresó a la cocina, con la intención de crear una excelente cena para ambos hermanos.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba poco más de las siete de la noche, cuando Shidou y Kotori finalmente estaban acercándose a su casa.

En sus rostros estaban marcados el cansancio y el desánimo, cosa que no era de extrañarse, dados los eventos de los que fueron partícipes sólo un par de horas atrás.

El segundo encuentro de Itsuka Shidou con el Espíritu sin nombre, apodado 'Princess'.

Para el resto del mundo, lo ocurrido horas atrás había sido simplemente un spaciomoto más, el más reciente en la ya interminable lista. Pero para ambos hermanos, fue la continuación de aquéllo que había comenzado diez días atrás.

_(...)_

Los recuerdos fluían una y otra vez por la mente de Shidou, quien aún se sentía profundamente afectado por la experiencia vivida.

El encuentro no fue largo, pero sí muy complicado. La enorme desconfianza que la chica sentía hacia Shidou, unida a las _excelentes_ decisiones tomadas por los miembros de Ratatoskr para responderle, hicieron que en más de una ocasión la situación estuviese a punto de convertirse en un completo desastre.

Pero entonces,

___"Yo—no negaré tu existencia."_

Itsuka Shidou declaró esas palabras con convicción, decidido a rechazar la injusta verdad que el mundo había asumido con respecto a ella.

Una simple frase, que le permitió ganarse su confianza de manera suficiente como para que pudiesen hablar de forma amena. O como ella lo definió, 'reunir información de ese mundo'.

Sin importar cómo fuese definido, el primer paso hacia un entendimiento finalmente había sido dado.

Y entonces, sucedió.

_"Dame un nombre."_

La chica Espíritu dijo esas palabras despreocupadamente, simplemente pensando que era algo necesario para tener una conversación.

___"—To-Tohka."_

Una simple petición, la cual terminaría formando un vínculo entre ellos más profundo y trascendental de lo que ambos hubiesen podido imaginar en ese instante.

_(...)_

La conversación que tuvo lugar después en sí fue bastante trivial, consistiendo casi por completo en Shidou respondiendo las preguntas básicas que Tohka tenía sobre el mundo. Sin embargo, en esa sencilla plática Shidou encontró la confirmación de lo que había presentido desde el momento en que vio a Tohka por primera vez.

Aquella Espíritu no era un monstruo despiadado que mereciese ser destruido sin misericordia. Aunque Tohka aún parecía tener algo de desconfianza de Shidou -debido a sus reacciones ante las _excelentes_ ideas que Ratatoskr le proponía, otra vez-, parecía que, poco a poco, estaban surgiendo en ella sentimientos de aprecio y simpatía por el joven peliazul.

Era el momento de avanzar a la razón principal de aquel encuentro.

_"S-¿Saldrías conmigo... en una cita?"_

Lamentablemente, antes de que pudiese obtener la respuesta que deseaba, el AST decidió atacar la escuela, aún con la desventaja de tener que luchar en un espacio reducido, forzando a Ratatoskr a retirar a Shidou del lugar.

Y así, el segundo encuentro terminó de manera casi tan abrupta como el primero, sin haber llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria.

_(Tohka...)_

"Más te vale que cambies esa cara."

"_¿¡Eh!?_" Exclamó Shidou, saliendo de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el origen de esa voz, pudo notar que Kotori lo estaba viendo con una mirada severa y una expresión de molestia.

"Sé que es frustrante el cómo terminaron las cosas, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto." Continuó diciendo, habiendo captado la atención de su hermano. "Además, si pasamos por alto las veces en que casi mueres por tus acciones idiotas, no lo hiciste tan mal."

Shidou no pudo evitar crisparse ante ese último comentario.

"¿Y _quiénes_ estaban aconsejándome a actuar de esa forma?" Exclamó, con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Ah..." Masculló Kotori, con algo de nerviosismo. "Eso... sólo fueron _pequeños_ errores de nuestros expertos."

"Hah..."

Ante una respuesta tan negligente, Shidou sólo pudo suspirar.

"Gracias, Kotori."

Fue la simple respuesta que dio, luego de algunos segundos de silencio reflexivo.

"¿Por qué?" Repuso ella con indiferencia.

"Por animarme."

Nuevamente, hubo un par de segundos de silencio.

"Hah, realmente eres un tonto." Comenzó a decir, con una expresión severa que compaginaba con su papel como comandante de Ratatoskr, pero combinada con una sutil suavidad en su tono de voz. "Ganarte su confianza, y darle un nombre. Esos pequeños triunfos de hoy te permitirán alcanzar la victoria total sobre su corazón la próxima vez que se vean, claro está, si te preparas lo suficiente para cuando llegue ese momento."

Estas últimas palabras fueron dichas de forma casi solemne, para hacerle entender a Shidou la importancia que llevaban tras de sí.

"Lo entiendo." Contestó Shidou, asintiendo con una expresión decidida, habiendo entendido el mensaje.

_(Kotori tiene razón.)_ Reflexionó a continuación el joven. _(Todo lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos es aprender de mis errores y aprovechar mis éxitos para cuando volvamos a vernos.)_

Una vez más, recuerdos de lo sucedido horas atrás pasaron por su cabeza. Pero esta vez no estaban acompañados por sentimientos de frustración, sino por el firme deseo de ayudar a Tohka.

"Bueh, al menos ya te cambió la cara." Comentó burlonamente Kotori.

Entre conversaciones y reflexiones, ambos hermanos finalmente estaban en el portal de su casa.

"Ya sabes qué haremos una vez que lleguemos a la casa, ¿verdad?" Dijo Kotori, deteniéndose a la vez que asumía nuevamente una actitud seria.

"Sí. Prepararé una cena rápida, luego cada uno dirá que se siente cansado, y que se retira a dormir temprano. Luego, esperaremos a que Minato y los vecinos estén dormidos para ir al Fraxinus." Declaró Shidou, recordando perfectamente el plan hecho previamente.

"Realmente desearía que pudiésemos comenzar de una vez la reunión estratégica sobre el encuentro de hoy." Exclamó una molesta Kotori. "Pero seguramente terminaremos estando en ello toda la noche, y Minato terminaría alarmándose si no nos ve llegar."

"Como dijiste, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Minato es sólo una persona normal, que no tiene idea sobre los Espíritus o sobre lo que estamos haciendo."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Con el curso de acción decidido, ambos hermanos abrieron la puerta de su casa.

"¡Ya llegamos!"  
"¡Ya llegamos...! _¿Eh...?_"

Apenas habiendo cruzado el umbral de la entrada, Shidou pudo captar un olor especial.

"Oye, Shidou." Musitó Kotori, quien también lo había percibido. "Esto es..."

"Sí..." Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, los hermanos Itsuka podían sentir más y más el increíble aroma de carne y otros alimentos cocinándose.

"..."

"..."

Por un instante, Shidou creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana salivando. Y aunque fuese cierto, no podía culparla por reaccionar de esa manera.

Delicioso.

El aroma de esa comida, cualquiera que fuese, era **_absolutamente_** delicioso.

Ni muy fuerte, ni muy tenue. Ni muy sazonado, ni muy insulso.

Y el hecho de que ambos hermanos tuviesen hambre no hacía sino acrecentar la impresión de lo que olían.

"..."

"..."

"Bienvenidos."

""**¿¡Ah!?**""

La impasible voz de Minato actuó como un disipador del hechizo generado por ese aroma, regresando a ambos hermanos al mundo real.

Sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza, Minato avanzó hacia donde estaban la sala y la cocina. Al llegar, pudo ver a Minato, quien además de su uniforme escolar estaba usando uno de los delantales que había en la casa, sirviendo una bandeja con verduras en la mesa del comedor.

Al ver a Shidou en el umbral de la sala, Minato dirigió su mirada hacia él.

"Ey, Shidou." Dijo relajadamente.

"Ah..." Musitó Shidou, aún algo desconcertado.

"¡Uwaaaah, Minato-kun, eso huele delicioso~!"

"_¿¡Eh!?_" Exclamó Shidou, ante la sorpresa de ver a Kotori en su 'modo hermanita'.

"Gracias." Repuso de manera sencilla. "Pensé que llegarían cansados por lo que pasó hoy, así que quise ayudar preparando la cena."

"L-¿¡Lo que pasó hoy!?" Preguntó un nervioso Shidou.

"¿...?" Minato hizo un leve gesto interrogativo, extrañado ante la inusual reacción de Shidou, para luego continuar diciendo "El spaciomoto sobre tu escuela. Lo vi en las noticias."

"A... Ahh. Eso." Repuso Shidou, más aliviado.

***BAM***

Incapaz de contener su enfado por la actitud nerviosa de su hermano, Kotori aprovechó el estar en un punto ciego a la vista de Minato para propinarle a Shidou un fuerte golpe a la altura de los riñones.

"¡Kuh...!" Profirió Shidou, ante la repentina descarga de dolor.

"¿...?" Nuevamente, Minato quedó extrañado ante la reacción de Shidou.

"Oh~, pobre onii-chan. Parece que viniste muy cansado por todo el desorden en tu escuela," dijo inocentemente Kotori, "**¿verdad...?**" Más sin embargo, añadiendo un tono sutilmente amenazador en esa última frase.

"Sí... Así es." Musitó de manera casi imperceptible el adolorido joven.

"..."

_(Parece que Shidou hoy hizo algo más que una simple evacuación...)_ Pensó de manera acertada Minato, quien al ver las reacciones y expresiones de ambos hermanos pudo entender muy bien lo que había pasado, aún sin haber visto el momento en que Kotori golpeó a Shidou.

"Ya veo. En ese caso, menos mal que decidí preparar la cena. Al menos te ahorré ese trabajo."

Y, al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, Arisato Minato decidió dejar pasar el asunto. No le correspondía fisgonear en los asuntos de Shidou.

"Sí. En verdad te lo agradezco." Contestó Shidou con sincera gratitud, ya recuperado del golpe.

"Oye, Minato-kun, ¿cuándo vamos a poder comer?"

"Ya mismo." Contestó Minato, quien no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el gesto de Kotori. "Sólo queda colocar los platos, y servir la comida."

"Te ayudaré con eso. Es lo menos que puedo hacer." Afirmó Shidou.

Moviéndose, Shidou y Kotori ayudaron a Minato a servir el resto de la cena.

Con todo listo, finalmente pudieron sentarse.

"Buen provecho."  
"Buen provecho."  
"¡A come~r!"

Apenas terminó de decir esas palabras, Kotori se lanzó sin perder un sólo instante para hacer aquéllo que había deseado hacer desde que entró a su casa: Comer la deliciosa cena preparada por Minato. Por su parte Shidou, a pesar de que también tenía grandes deseos de probar la comida, empezó a comer con mucha más reserva que su hiperactiva hermanita.

Ambos tomaron un puñado con sus tenedores. Se lo llevaron a la boca. Y entonces...

...

"_**¡...!**_"  
"_**¡...!**_"

"... Oh." Simplemente musitó Minato, al ver las expresiones hechas por ambos hermanos.

Kotori estaba totalmente embelesada con el bocado en su boca, llevándose luego una mano a su mejilla inflada al tiempo que saboreaba rápidamente la comida.

Shidou estaba estupefacto, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y el tenedor aún dentro de su boca. Fue sólo luego de unos tres segundos en ese estado que se reanimó, degustando el bocado.

"Hmmm~... ¡Delicioso, tota~lmente delicioso, Minato-kun!" Exclamó una entusiasmada Kotori.

"Gracias." Repuso Minato. "No estaba seguro de si les gustaría una cena occidental, así que—"

"¿¡No gustarnos!? ¡Para nada! ¡Esto es..." Exclamó nuevamente Kotori, a la vez que comía un nuevo bocado. "... de lo mejor! ¿Verdad, onii-chan?"

"¿Eh...?"

Ante la mención a su persona, Shidou reaccionó con sorpresa, limitándose por unos instantes a mirar sin responder a sus compañeros de mesa.

"..."

Y por algún motivo, sentía que Minato lo miraba con más detenimiento de lo normal, como esperando algo de él.

"Sí, está delicioso." Afirmó sin tener que pensarlo mucho, y de una manera mucho más tranquila que su hermana, aunque con evidente entusiasmo y admiración en su voz. "Y lo digo en serio, Minato, es una cena increíble. De lo mejor que he probado últimamente."

"¡Síp! ¡Empiezo a creer que Minato-kun cocina mejor que tú, onii-chan!" Añadió alegremente Kotori.

"Ehh, ¿en serio?" Respondió tranquilamente Shidou.

"... _Heh_."

"¿...?" Shidou giró la cabeza con curiosidad hacia el origen del extraño sonido.

Y para su gran sorpresa, vio que Minato estaba mirándolo con un leve sonrisa desafiante.

_(...)_

Shidou observó incrédulo a su amigo, quien nunca había mostrado una expresión similar.

_(... ... Oye, no será que...)_

"Oh~. Minato-kun, ¿estabas desafiando a onii-chan?" Sugirió Kotori, quien también vio la expresión hecha por el peliazul.

_(Sí, era **eso**...)_ Pensó un aún sorprendido Shidou, sonriendo ante la situación.

Al parecer, el siempre impávido Arisato Minato podía tener algunos arrebatos muy inusuales.

* * *

La cena continuó sin mayores sucesos.

Luego del jaleo inicial, cada uno siguió comiendo su cena en calma, charlando animosamente sobre lo que habían hecho ese día.

"¿Y estuviste todas esas horas en Internet?" Preguntó Shidou.

"Sí. Quería saber más sobre spaciomotos y otras cosas; y antes de darme cuenta, ya habían pasado muchas horas."

"¡Onii-chan, quiero más arroz!" Intercaló Kotori, a la vez que entendía su plato hacia su hermano.

"Sí, sí."

La escena no tenía mucho de diferente en comparación a la del día anterior...

"Aquí tienes. No comas de más."

"¡De acuerdo!"

"... ..."

... y sin embargo, Minato pudo percibirlo.

_(Hay algo diferente en sus actitudes... Es como si estuviesen forzándose a actuar así.)_

Cuando el ritmo de la conversación bajaba, Minato veía cómo el semblante de ambos hermanos se tornaba más severo.

Kotori dejaba por completo de ser la 'adorable hermanita', comiendo su cena con mayor rapidez de la habitual.

Por su parte, Shidou parecía estar abstraído en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en la misma posición, y arrastrando cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca; a veces, simplemente limitándose a jugar con su comida.

Algo había sucedido. Algo serio, que cambió por completo el estado de ánimo de los hermanos Itsuka.

_(Cuando se fueron a la escuela esta mañana estaban bien,)_ Pensó un preocupado Minato. _(así que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tuvo que haber sucedido en el transcurso del día.)_

No necesitó razonar ni por cinco segundos para encontrar a un posible culpable.

_(El spaciomoto...)_

El misterioso fenómeno parecía ser la respuesta que Minato buscaba. Pero, casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de la falla en su razonamiento.

El spaciomoto había ocurrido sobre la Preparatoria Raizen, por lo que la actitud de Shidou tendría sentido si hubiese ocurrido algo. Pero eso no explicaba la actitud de Kotori, quien estudiaba en otra escuela, la cual se hallaba lo suficientemente lejos de Raizen como para no ser afectada por el spaciomoto.

_(No, no estoy pensando lo suficiente.)_ Siguió razonando, con su habitual cabeza fría. _(No hubo heridos, eso es algo que las noticias y el propio Shidou confirmaron. Pero, puede que haya sucedido algo. Algo excepcional. Algo...)_

_"Por lo tanto, no sería extraño pensar que en este mundo existen misterios y seres de gran poder,  
comparables a las amenazas a las que se ha enfrentado, joven Arisato."_

Las palabras de Margaret resonaron en su mente, como tratando de confirmar sus ideas.

Pero, a pesar de que ésa parecía ser la respuesta, una parte de Minato seguía teniendo dudas al respecto.

"..."

No importaba cómo lo viese, Itsuka Shidou era un simple y ordinario estudiante de preparatoria. Aún con una hermana que ocultaba su verdadera forma de ser tras una actitud infantil, no había nada en él que pudiese hacerle pensar a Minato que, de alguna forma, estaba involucrado con esos 'misterios y seres de gran poder' de ese nuevo mundo.

¿Sería posible que la casualidad lo hubiese llevado _justo_ hacia la persona indicada para hallar las respuestas que deseaba en este nuevo viaje que estaba comenzando?

Semejante coincidencia parecía improbable. Pero, Arisato Minato lo sabía.

En el universo existía _cierta_ fuerza para la cual no sería extraño generar algo así. Una fuerza que podía llegar a ser caprichosa y hasta retorcida.

_(Otra vez el 'destino', eh...)_ Pensó con ironía.

"... Hah."

Sea como fuese, Minato suspiró profundamente.

Era demasiado pronto para aseverar que había una razón sobrenatural tras los spaciomotos, y que a su vez ésta fuese la razón tras desánimo actual de Shidou. Necesitaba más información antes de poder emitir un juicio razonable.

Pero, al menos algo quedó en evidencia.

_(Algo les pasó hoy... Y necesito saber qué fue.)_ Pensó Minato, dispuesto a romper su política de no entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

* * *

El reloj seguía su marcha, ya cercano a las once de la noche, cuando Itsuka Shidou abandonó su habitación, descendiendo hacia la cocina.

Originalmente su plan había sido esperar hasta que fuese el momento indicado para ascender al Fraxinus. Sin embargo, poco después de la cena Kotori se le acercó, diciéndole:

**[****F]**_"Hubo un cambio de planes."_  
_"¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué?"_  
_"Como fue la primera 'misión' propiamente dicha de Ratatoskr, hay algunos asuntos de los cuales encargarse. Archivos, reportes; muy largo de explicar."_  
_"Entonces..."_  
_"La reunión estratégica se pospuso para mañana, a las cinco en punto de la mañana. Asegúrate de dormir bien, porque seguramente estaremos en ello todo el día."_**[****F]**

Y ahora Shidou, cuya inquietud por la futura reunión se había desvanecido de golpe, se hallaba a sí mismo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina para buscar algo que pudiese calmar su mente.

Al llegar al umbral de la sala, notó que las luces de la cocina aún estaban encendidas. No tuvo que pensarlo ni por un instante para saber quién se encontraba allí.

"¿Qué haces en la cocina a esta hora, Minato?" Preguntó, a la vez que cruzaba el umbral hacia la sala.

"¿...?"

Y efectivamente, quien se encontraba tras el mesón de la cocina no era otro que Arisato Minato.

"Ah, hola Shidou." Contestó cordialmente. "Sólo estaba terminando de limpiar las cosas que usé para preparar la cena."

"Pero ya es muy tarde." Opinó Shidou.

"No hay más remedio." Argumentó Minato. "Luego de la cena me distraje viendo televisión, y para cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las diez."

"Sí, es cierto." Shidou esbozó una leve sonrisa, recordando con gracia el haber visto a Minato tan interesado en un especial sobre tokusatsu que pasaron en la televisión.

_(Nunca habría podido imaginar que Minato era fan de los super sentai...)_ Añadió en su mente.

"Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?"

"Ah..." La pregunta sacó a Shidou de sus pensamientos. "Es sólo que, no puedo dormir, así que vine a buscar algo de beber. Tal vez un vaso de leche tibia me ayude."

"Hmm..." Minato hizo un gesto pensativo por un par de segundos, antes de continuar. "Si lo prefieres, puedo darte algo mejor."

"¿...?"

Dejando el mesón, Minato se dirigió hacia el área del refrigerador, diciendo "Conozco una infusión perfecta para relajarse y dormir sin problemas, y creo que tenemos los ingredientes para prepararla."

Minato comenzó a revisar el interior del refrigerador, tomando varias cosas para examinarlas, seleccionando de vez en cuando alguna. Luego pasó a revisar algunos cajones de la cocina, sacando lo que seguramente eran más ingredientes para su infusión.

"..."

A medida que hacía esta tarea, la imagen de una preciada amiga, Yamagishi Fuuka, apareció en la mente de Minato, siendo ella quien le enseñó a preparar esa infusión; una receta de sus padres, según le había dicho. Aún cuando sus habilidades para cocinar eran... cuestionables, por decir lo menos, aquel brebaje fue muy bien recibido por sus amigos de SEES, en especial durante los días más oscuros y difíciles de sus vidas a finales de 2009, cuando la tensión y el temor por la inminente llegada de Nyx estaban en su punto más álgido.

"Ehhh." Exclamó un impresionado Shidou. "Incluso puedes recordar cosas así, eh."

"..." Minato se detuvo de golpe, con una tensión que duró sólo un instante y que afortunadamente Shidou no logró percibir, para luego recuperarse y decir "Sí. Mi memoria semántica está perfecta, pero mi memoria episódica..."

"Ya veo. Perdón por recordártelo." Dijo Shidou, con algo de pesar en su voz.

"Heh," respondió Minato, con una expresión gentil, "no te preocupes."

Dicho eso, y habiendo reunido los ingredientes que necesitaba, Minato comenzó a calentar agua en una pequeña tetera, mientras un silencioso Shidou lo observaba.

Y unos minutos después, tras haber hecho la mezcla apropiada de hierbas y otras cosas, Minato sirvió en una taza la infusión, llevándosela a Shidou.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo a la vez que colocaba la taza frente a su amigo.

"Gracias."

Shidou sujetó con cuidado la taza, soplando el vaporoso contenido para luego comenzar a probarlo lentamente.

_(Está buena...)_ Opinó en sus pensamientos.

Durante los siguientes minutos reinó el silencio en aquella cocina, con Shidou probando su infusión a sorbos, y Minato terminando de limpiar la cocina y de guardar los ingredientes que habían sobrado.

"_Hah..._"

Un gran suspiro de Shidou, lanzado entre sorbos, rompió temporalmente el silencio, sólo para que este recuperase su dominio del lugar segundos después.

"..."

"..."

"Fue un día difícil, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Eh!?" Profirió Shidou, sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta. "Ah, no. No realmente. Digo, las clases fueron interrumpidas, y además—"

"No estaba hablando de la escuela." Replicó tajantemente Minato.

"..." Shidou no respondió nada, limitándose a mirar a su amigo.

"..." Y a su vez, Minato tampoco dijo nada, mirando fijamente a Shidou con una expresión que denotaba seriedad.

"Y-Ya veo, así que te diste cuenta." Musitó finalmente Shidou, rindiéndose ante el hecho de haber sido descubierto.

"No fue difícil," aseguró suavemente el impasible peliazul, "viendo el cambio de humor en ti y en Kotori."

"Ah... haha, creo que fuimos muy evidentes."

Luego de esa abatida frase, nuevamente el silencio hizo acto de presencia. Aunque afortunadamente, esta vez fue por un lapso de tiempo mucho más corto.

"... Tienes razón."

"¿En qué?" Preguntó con total sencillez Minato.

"Hoy... hoy pasó algo. Después del spaciomoto." Repuso Shidou, con una voz mucho más apagada de lo habitual.

"Ya veo."

Y tras una pausa que siguió a esa simple respuesta, añadió.

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"

"Y-Yo..." Comenzó a murmurar Shidou, con evidente desasosiego. "Lo siento. Es sólo que... es complicado y, bueno..."

"Oh... ¿Acaso es un problema con una chica?" Preguntó burlonamente Minato.

"**¿¡EH!?** ¿¡Cómo lo sup—!?" Exclamó con gran agitación y sorpresa Shidou, antes de darse cuenta de cómo había reaccionado y guardara silencio.

"..."

Por su parte, Minato también estaba sorprendido, aunque su forma de expresarlo fuese mucho menor en comparación a Shidou, limitándose a abrir considerablemente los ojos.

Había lanzado ese comentario para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. Y sin embargo, de alguna forma había logrado acertar justo en el blanco del asunto.

"Lo dije como una broma, para que te animaras." Comenzó a explicarse Minato, esta vez siendo él el del tono de voz arrepentido. "Lo siento."

"N-No, está bien..." Repuso Shidou, ya con la voz más calmada, pero con la intranquilidad aún presente en él. "Supongo que ya no tiene caso negarlo, ¿verdad?"

"No." Respondió secamente Minato. "Igual, no importa. Realmente no importa."

Notando que la taza de Shidou ya estaba vacía, Minato la tomó suavemente desde arriba, agitándola levemente en el aire al mismo tiempo que preguntaba "¿Quieres otra?"

"Sólo media taza más, por favor."

Asintiendo, Minato regresó a la cocina, sujetando una vez más la tetera y sirviendo lentamente un poco más de la infusión.

_(Ah, ya veo...)_ Pensó Shidou, finalmente comprendiendo algo. _(Es así como Minato trata de decirme que, si no quiero hablar de ello, no tengo porqué hacerlo...)_

Mientras Shidou llegaba a esa conclusión dentro de su cabeza, Minato había terminado de servir la infusión, colocando nuevamente la taza a medio llenar frente a Shidou, para luego decir "Espera. Voy a prepararme algo de beber."

Shidou respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza, para luego tomar un nuevo sorbo de su taza, al mismo tiempo que Minato se dirigía al refrigerador.

Mientras Shidou se dedicaba a la tarea de beber su infusión, su mirada estaba enfocada en la espalda de Minato.

_(Es extraño.)_ Meditó. _(Sólo lo conozco desde hace cuatro días, y sin embargo... por algún motivo siento que puedo confiar plenamente en él.)_

Sí. Itsuka Shidou sentía que Arisato Minato podría llegar a ser un preciado amigo, alguien con quien podría compartir cosas buenas y malas.

Con esa idea en mente, Shidou habló de repente sin pensar.

"Minato... ¿Alguna vez lograste salvar a alguien?"

"¿Eh?" Exclamó un sorprendido Minato por la repentina pregunta, volteándose a ver a quien la formuló.

"Ah..." Y fue entonces que Shidou se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sobretodo, a _quién_ se lo había dicho. "Otra vez..."

"Heh." Suspiró lentamente Minato, con una sonrisa débil. "Aún sin recuerdos, tengo la leve impresión de haber ayudado a algunas personas en el pasado."

"..."

Shidou no dijo nada, sumergiéndose nuevamente en cavilaciones, mientras Minato había terminado de preparar su bebida, acercándose nuevamente al mesón donde estaba Shidou.

"... Hoy volví a verla." Comentó de manera sencilla. "A Tohka."

"..."

Minato no dijo nada. Sin embargo, decidió dejar de tomar su bebida, fijando su mirada en su amigo para dejar en claro que su atención ahora estaba fijada en él.

"Tohka es... una chica. La conocí la semana pasada. En ese momento, ella estaba siendo at—" Shidou continuó hablando despacio, interrumpiéndose luego en cierto punto.

"¿...?" Exclamó Minato, intrigado ante la repentina pausa.

"A... ¡Asediada!" Dijo Shidou, de manera un tanto apresurada. "Sí. Asediada por... otras chicas de su edad."

"¿Compañeras de clase?"

"Algo así..."

"Ya veo." Comentó Minato, pensando por un par de segundos antes de decir "Y tú quieres _salvarla_, ¿verdad?"

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un nuevo asentimiento con la cabeza.

"No _'ayudar'_, sino _'salvar'_." Musitó lentamente Minato, como recalcando los verbos que había dicho.

Seguido a esto, tomó un trago de su bebida saboreándolo lentamente, antes de continuar.

"'Salvar' no es una palabra fútil." Expresó con total seriedad Minato. "Para que digas que deseas 'salvarla', ¿acaso es tan grave el acoso que sufre?"

"..." Shidou se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo. "Cuando me vio por primera vez, aún sin saber nada sobre mí, estaba completamente segura de que yo también iba a hacerle daño."

"Entiendo..."

"Al menos ya tiene la suficiente confianza en mí como para saber que no tengo malas intenciones." Siguió hablando Shidou, con su voz tomando poco a poco un tono más amargo. "Pero no es suficiente. Mientras esas personas sigan odiándola y atacándola sólo por existir, seguirá atada a esa miserable situación."

¿Y por qué razón lo hacen?" Preguntó Minato, decidiendo hacerse el desentendido con respecto a ciertas cosas acabadas de decir por Shidou. "¿Es simple crueldad, o acaso les hizo algo malo en el pasado?"

Esta última pregunta la hizo sin mucha intención, pues a menos que Shidou hubiese sido engañado completamente, aquella chica de la que hablaba no podía ser una mala persona.

"¡Tohka no haría algo así! ¡Ella—!" Estalló Shidou, cortándose luego al recodar el hecho de que Tohka realmente estuvo a punto de matarlo en más de una ocasión.

"¿...?" Nuevamente, Minato hizo un gesto de curiosidad al ver que Shidou se había detenido.

"Ella no hizo nada malo, pero..." Expresó con algo de melancolía, añadiendo tras una pausa "Alguien más sí."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es... muy difícil de explicar." Repuso Shidou con desazón, a la vez que hacía un gesto al rascarse la cabeza, como si tratase de hallar las palabras adecuadas.

"**Inténtalo.**" Presionó Minato, sabiendo que era un momento clave de la conversación.

Shidou siguió cavilando por algunos segundos más, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

"Hace tiempo, a... _alguien_ hizo algo muy malo. Algo que destrozó las vidas de muchas personas."

"¿Y están acusando a esa chica, Tohka, de haber hecho eso?" Preguntó con gran intriga Minato.

"No. Ella... ni siquiera había nacido cuando sucedió eso." Respondió Shidou, con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

"Entonces, ¿por qué...?"

"La persona que hizo esa cosa mala, es como Tohka." Explicó Shidou, añadiendo luego de darse cuenta de lo ambiguas que sonaban sus palabras "No me refiero a un parecido físico, sino... esto..."

Pero lamentablemente, no fue capaz de idear una explicación más entendible, perdiendo nuevamente el hilo de las palabras. Y esta vez, parecía que no sería capaz de recuperarlo.

"..."

Viéndolo en esa situación, Minato tuvo una idea.

"Entiendo." Dijo serenamente. "Entiendo perfectamente lo que me quieres decir."

"¿Eh?" Murmuró un sorprendido Shidou.

"A decir verdad, me parece algo horrible." Continuó Minato, con un tono de voz que denotaba comprensión. "Es normal que las personas tengan algo de prejuicio y desconfianza hacia quienes no conocen, eso puedo entenderlo; pero despreciar y hacerle daño a alguien sólo por ser pariente de un criminal..."

"¿¡Ah...!?"

"Pues eso, ¿no?" Preguntó Minato, con un falso tono de inocencia. "Los padres, o algún pariente de esa chica hicieron esa 'cosa mala', y ahora la gente se ensaña en contra de ella." Luego de haber dicho esto, miró fijamente a Shidou antes de añadir "Es eso, _¿cierto...?_"

"Ah..." Shidou siguió estupefacto por un par de segundos, antes de exclamar balbuceando de forma apresurada. "A... ¡Ahh! S-¡Sí! ¡Sí, es eso! ¡Es _justo_ como lo dijiste!"

Minato sonrió internamente. Él sabía perfectamente que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto. Pero al menos con eso le facilitaba a Shidou una excusa para que pudiese seguir hablando sobre su problema.

"..."

Soltando un leve suspiro, Minato meditó durante varios segundos, antes de comenzar a dar su opinión.

"Si te soy sincero, me parece que la solución a esto no será nada fácil de alcanzar." Expresó, con un tono de voz lleno de seriedad y firmeza, adecuado para el momento. "Shidou, ¿estás _completamente_ seguro de querer continuar con algo así?"

"¿A qué te refieres...?" Musitó.

"Este problema no surgió por las acciones o actitudes de esa chica Tohka, sino por la forma en que el grupo que la rodea reaccionó ante ella." Comenzó a explicar solemnemente Minato, enfocando su mirada en el vaso frente a él a la vez que usaba su dedo índice para jugar con el borde. "Para resolver esto se requiere llegar al corazón de ese grupo y lograr que cambien la perspectiva corrupta y prejuiciosa que tienen, y así puedan formarse una opinión nueva y objetiva sobre ella. Aunque suene mal decirlo, sería más fácil si Tohka fuese la raíz del problema, porque entonces sólo tendrías que ayudar a cambiar los problemas de actitud de una sola persona, y dejar que el tiempo se encargue del resto."

"..." Silencio fue con lo único que pudo responder Shidou, a quien las palabras de Minato habían dejado profundamente impresionado.

"Y eso no es todo." Continuó Minato, no sin haberse percatado de la reacción que sus palabras habían generado en su amigo. "Aún cuando logres que una o varias personas de ese grupo logren ver a Tohka bajo otra visión, siempre existirá el riesgo de que alguien entre ellos vuelva a llenarlos de odio y prejuicios, como si fuese un cáncer atacando células sanas, y eche por tierra tus esfuerzos."

"... ..."

Nuevamente, la respuesta de Shidou fue el silencio, con el añadido de que esta vez en su rostro aparecían con evidencia el temor y la inquietud. Algo perfectamente comprensible, considerando las duras palabras que acababa de escuchar.

"Escucha, Shidou; no te estoy diciendo esto para desmoralizarte, sino para que entiendas muy bien en qué te estás metiendo." Declaró Minato, alzando la mirada para ver fijamente a Shidou, con una expresión de total sinceridad. "Aún sin saber los detalles, puedo ver por la forma en que actuaste esta noche que se trata de algo muy serio, y no quisiera ver que te derrumbes ante las dificultades que puedan aparecer."

"Minato..."

"Aún después de todo lo que has oído, ¿_aún_ quieres seguir adelante?" Preguntó Minato, con una expresión firme.

Itsuka Shidou no tuvo que pensar ni por un instante en cuál sería su respuesta.

Ya había visto suficiente como para saber cuál era el camino a tomar.

"**Sí.**" Fue su simple, pero decidida respuesta.

"... Ya veo."

Al ver esto, Minato no pudo sino esbozar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora?" Preguntó Minato, tomando los últimos sorbos de su bebida.

"Yo..." Repuso Shidou, dejando una inusual pausa para luego añadir "tengo un plan."

"¿Funcionará?" Dijo Minato, comprendiendo que, muy seguramente, los detalles del plan eran secretos.

"A decir verdad, no estoy seguro." Expresó sinceramente Shidou. "Pero si resulta un éxito, Tohka habrá sido salvada."

"..."

Esta vez fue Minato el que respondió con silencio, pensando en la situación actual de su amigo. Y fue por eso que se sintió motivado a decir aquella frase...

"**_Para alcanzar tus sueños se requiere una firme voluntad, y una determinación incesante._**"

"¿Eh?" Exclamó un sorprendido Shidou.

"Es una frase que escuché hace tiempo, y creo que es adecuada para la ocasión."

"Una firme voluntad, y una determinación incesante..." Repitió Shidou, meditando sobre dichas palabras. "Sí, tienes razón."

Asintiendo, Minato tomó el vaso y la taza en las que habían estado bebiendo, y se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos. Y luego de haber lavado y secado cuidadosamente ambos recipientes, Minato volteó a ver a Shidou.

"Es el último consejo que puedo darte, Shidou. Por más difíciles que sean las cosas, mantén siempre en tu mente tu objetivo. Es ahí donde comienza el viaje hacia la victoria."

"Lo haré." Respondió Shidou con firmeza, y con una nueva chispa de determinación en sus ojos. "Ah, ¿y Minato?"

"¿Sí?"

Itsuka Shidou sonrió, con una mezcla de sinceridad y satisfacción.

"Gracias. Por la cena... y por todo lo demás."

"No hay de qué." Repuso Minato, haciendo una expresión similar.

_***CRACK***_

_**Yo soy en vos... Y vos sois en mí...**_  
_**Tendréis nuestra bendición cuando decidáis  
crear un Persona del Arcano de El Loco...**_

* * *

Luego de aquellas palabras, Shidou se retiró a su habitación, seguido minutos después por Minato.

A medida que subía las escaleras, su mente comenzaba a cavilar sobre los eventos que habían sucedido durante el día. Una 'rutina' antes de dormir que había estado haciendo desde que llegó a ese nuevo mundo.

Y a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez había mucho en qué pensar.

Mientras más recordaba los eventos de aquella noche, más se hacía evidente que los hermanos Itsuka estaban metidos hasta el fondo en algo fuera de lo común. Y ahora, una nueva figura había surgido: La misteriosa chica 'Tohka'.

_(¿Tendrá alguna relación con los spaciomotos...?)_ Se preguntó Minato, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de su habitación.

Aún meditando sobre todo lo que había descubierto en las últimas horas, Minato se cambió de ropa de forma mecánica, preparándose para dormir.

Sin embargo, antes de meter el pie en la cama, notó algo inusual sobre el escritorio.

_(¡...!)_

Un brillo metálico, que el joven peliazul reconoció de inmediato.

Avanzando con rápidos pasos, Minato se acercó al escritorio. Y al llegar, pudo confirmar que se trataba de qué se trataba.

Sobre la mesa, cerca de uno de los bordes, estaba su Evoker. Y debajo de este, lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel doblada.

Con algo de cautela, Minato tomó el Evoker, examinándolo por todas partes en busca de alguna variación. Y efectivamente, del mismo lado donde se encontraba el grabado de S.E.E.S., cerca del gatillo, estaba lo que parecía ser un seguro.

Minato lo movió un par de veces, sin notar algún cambio en particular. Fue entonces que decidió pasar al siguiente objeto, la hoja doblada, en busca de algunas respuestas.

Extendiéndola, notó que se trataba de una nota escrita a mano, seguramente por Margaret.

"..."

Minato leyó lenta y cuidadosamente el contenido de la nota. Luego la leyó por segunda vez, sólo para estar seguro. Y tal y como había sospechado, en la nota se aclaraba el significado del nuevo agregado de su Evoker.

_(Sólo siete veces, eh...)_ Pensó, mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente hacia su Evoker.

A través de la ventana entró un haz de luz, iluminando tenuemente la habitación, dándole a los grises ojos de Minato un extraño brillo.

"..."

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que llegó a ese nuevo mundo. Y por fin, Arisato Minato sentía que finalmente podía pasar a la acción.

Había conseguido un lugar para vivir, con comida asegurada... aunque para sus adentros, el no poder retribuir ese favor seguía molestándolo, deseando hallar formas de evitar ser un 'parásito' en la casa Itsuka.

Con el regreso de su preciado Evoker, había recuperado la capacidad para luchar plenamente, incluso si no contaba con todos sus Personas en ese momento.

Y con la conversación que tuvo con Itsuka Shidou, había obtenido pistas que tal vez lograrían llevarlo en la dirección correcta.

Ahora, sólo quedaba dar el primer paso en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba... y ya contaba con un lugar por donde comenzar.

Su mirada, aún fija en el arma, se afinó muy lentamente, mientras tomaba una decisión.

_(Tal vez no logre encontrar algo, pero__... De todas formas, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.)_

Y entonces, lentamente musitó.

"Está decidido. Mañana iré a la Preparatoria Raizen."

* * *

**:::**

**Continuará...**

**:::**

* * *

**THE PATH IS OPEN**

_The Arcana is the means by which All is revealed..._

**0 - The Fool**  
**Itsuka Shidou**  
**Rango: 2**

**17 - The Star  
Okamine Tamae  
Rango: 1**

**? - ?**  
**Tobiichi Origami**  
**Rango: 1**

**THE PATH WAS CLOSED...**

_Bonds of People is the True Power..._

* * *

**NOTAS CULTURALES:**

**Omikuji** (御御籤, 御神籤, おみくじ): Son tiras de papel distribuidos en los santuarios sintoístas y templos budistas de Japón que contienen escritos, de manera aleatoria, la fortuna y algunos detalles específicos de la vida personal. Literalmente significa "lotería sagrada", y son otorgados cuando se realiza una pequeña ofrenda.  
Los grados de fortuna van desde **Excelente Buena Suerte** (大吉 _daikichi_) hasta **Maldición** o **Gran Mala Suerte** (大凶 _daikyou_). Cuando alguien obtiene una fortuna de mala suerte, es costumbre doblar el papel y atarlo en un árbol de pino ubicado en el templo, con la creencia de que de esa forma la mala suerte no irá al portador.

**Bentou** (弁当 o べんとう): Es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa. Tradicionalmente el _s_uele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura.

**Tokusatsu** (特撮): Significa "efectos especiales", y es un término utilizado en Japón para referirse a producciones (Programas de televisión y películas) en formato de imagen real que usan numerosos efectos especiales. La palabra en sí es una abreviación de la frase **Tokushu Satsuei** (特殊撮影) que significa "fotografía especial".  
El tokusatsu abarca numerosos géneros, como ciencia-ficción, fantasía y terror; sin embargo, algunas producciones de otros géneros como acción y aventura también pueden ser identificados como tokusatsu.  
Algunos de los tipos más populares de tokusatsu son las películas kaiju (Godzilla), series de mechas (Giant Robo), y series de superheroes (Kamen Rider, Super Sentai).

**Super Sentai** (スーパー戦隊): Quizás la franquicia más conocida de tokusatsu fuera de Japón. Por lo general consiste en un grupo de jóvenes que se transforman en superhéroes para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, usando trajes temáticos con colores para identificarlos y robots gigantes. La famosa serie **Power Rangers** es una versión occidental de dicha franquicia.  
Nota adicional: La serie _**Phoenix Ranger Featherman R**_, que aparece en el universo de la serie Persona, es una parodia o un homenaje a los Super Sentai.

_**The more you know...**_

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y con esto llegamos al final de este capítulo, que espero no los haya hastiado con su longitud (¡Más largo que todos los anteriores juntos!). Pero a pesar de su tamaño, el capítulo tuvo escenas de todo tipo.

Comenzando, tenemos la continuación y el final de la conversación entre Minato y Margaret. Ahora Minato sabe que _hay_ una razón por la cual está en ese nuevo mundo, y aunque todavía no sepa qué ideas tiene Elizabeth en la cabeza, la oportunidad de obtener una nueva vida lo guiará en esta aventura. Y respecto a Elizabeth, tal vez parezca extraño que haya decidido dejar a Minato en la oscuridad con respecto a algo tan importante como lo es su futuro; pero en este caso podríamos decir que se trata de un caso de "viejos hábitos que tardan en morir". Algo en plan "te daré las pistas, ahora ve y descúbrelo por tu cuenta".

El resto del capítulo estuvo lleno de escenas menos reveladoras, pero con su propia importancia para la historia. Finalmente Minato está empezando a conocer el mundo más allá de los hermanos Itsuka, formando algunos nuevos vínculos en el proceso... Y también reafirmando los ya existentes.

Y hablando de Minato... Dios, debo admitir que escribir su personaje a veces puede llegar a ser algo muy, muy complicado. Porque, aunque es verdad que uno moldea su personalidad (Igual que con cada juego de Persona), lo cierto es que muchos lo consideramos como alguien impasible, calmado y de (Muy) pocas palabras.  
No estoy acostumbrado a escribir personajes así, por lo que el cambio ha sido complicado. Para ayudarme con esto sólo cuento con **Persona 3 The Movie #1: Spring of Birth** como "material" adicional, en la cual Minato apenas está comenzando su viaje, por lo que tiene una gran apatía hacia la vida. Muy diferente de este Minato, quien ya completó su viaje.

Con todo eso en mente, decidí crear a un Minato con una actitud siempre serena, algo impávido, pero capaz de esbozar una sonrisa de vez en cuando, o de soltar alguna que otra broma. En cierta forma, creo que ver al Narukami Yuu de **Persona 4 The Golden Animation** me ayudó bastante en esto.

-o-

Dejando atrás estos procesos mentales, pasaré a resolver algo que ha estado pendiente desde que se publicó el Capítulo 1: Las preguntas hechas por **cipher66**. Muchas ya fueron respondidas durante la conversación de Minato con Margaret, pero quiero dejarlas en claro una por una.

_"Con respecto a Minato, ¿Que sera el? ¿Un espíritu o algo mas? ¿Con que personas contara?  
Y lo mas importante con un Anime como este ¿Cual sera su pairing?"_

Primero, **Arisato Minato _es_ y _seguirá_ siendo humano en todo momento**. Podríamos considerar su estatus como el Gran Sello como algo más allá de lo normal, pero el hecho es que la humanidad de Minato _no cambiará_. Y es que la idea de un simple humano, quien a través de su determinación y la fuerza de sus vínculos logra desafiar y vencer las más grandes adversidades, ha estado siempre presente no sólo en la serie Persona, sino en toda la franquicia Megami Tensei en general. Minato tiene suficiente potencial como humano para ponerse a la altura de los desafíos que le esperan, incluso si son otros Espíritus.

En cuanto a la siguiente pregunta, quisiera tomarme un momento para discutir algunas cuestiones relacionadas.  
El autor de **A Demon Among Devils**, el cual considero uno de los mejores FanFics que hay sobre la saga Persona, comentó al final de uno de sus más recientes capítulos sobre la creciente "tendencia" de varios autores de "hacer que personajes superpoderosos pierdan todos sus poderes al llegar a un nuevo mundo, teniendo que obtenerlos de nuevo" debido a la preocupación y el temor de convertir a sus protagonistas en Mary Sue/Gary Stu, respectivamente. Comentó además sobre el abuso de estos términos, considerando que lo que realmente hace a un Sue/Stu no es el ser poderoso, sino ser tan perfecto que no se posee ningún defecto, cuyas acciones siempre son correctas. Estoy en gran parte de acuerdo con sus opiniones, aunque a mi parecer hay ocasiones en las que es sumamente difícil introducir a un personaje superpoderoso a un mundo particular, y es por eso que tomé la decisión que se vio en este capítulo.

Sí, **decidí debilitar, o "nerfear", a Minato**, dejándole por el momento sólo a Orpheus. Y tengo razones para ello:

Personajes de gran poder en un nuevo mundo pueden llegar a convertirse en verdaderos "Game Breakers" si no existen medios que sirvan de contrapeso. Con esto me refiero a personajes que puedan estar en nivel similar al personaje superpoderoso (O que al menos le den batalla), circunstancias políticas donde se requiera mantener una actitud diplomática aún frente a posibles enemigos, planes que sean tan complejos como para ser desbaratados simplemente lanzándose en plan Rambo a destrozar a cualquier antagonista que se le cruce; historias con una trama medianamente compleja, para resumir. Y seamos sinceros: Date A Live _no_ tiene una trama así.  
Un Minato con todo el poder del Arcano El Universo cambiaría de manera demasiado radical la forma en que se desarrolla la historia. En términos de combate, podría fácilmente enfrentarse a casi la totalidad de personajes del universo DAL; quizás sólo con Tohka y Kurumi pudiesen darle pelea. En términos de historia, arcos como el de Kurumi o Miku, en los cuales suceden eventos de gran importancia (La revelación de Kotori, la alianza entre Shidou y Kurumi) podrían cambiar radicalmente de rumbo, o incluso terminar de forma distinta. Y en términos de antagonistas y sus planes, hasta el momento no parece haber motivos (Políticos, cautela, etc) por los cuales Minato decida no ir a DEM y acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

Arisato Minato está en Date A Live. Es evidente que su presencia traerá grandes cambios a la trama y a los personajes. Pero hay ciertas escenas que tienen que suceder _porque sí_, y en las cuales un Minato con todo su poder acabaría más bien siendo un estorbo. Y ojo, a pesar de haber perdido a casi todos sus Personas Minato **no** es para nada un debilucho. Estamos hablando del sujeto que durante un año luchó noche tras noche en el Tartarus, enfrentó a incontables hordas de Shadows, usuarios de Personas enemigos, y finalmente a la encarnación misma de la muerte. Aún sin su compendio, Minato tiene experiencia y capacidades de combate superiores a cualquier humano promedio.  
Y por supuesto, también están los Vínculos Sociales que está formando poco a poco. Más temprano que tarde Minato tendrá suficiente poder como para convertirse en una fuerza a ser considerada por todos.

Y por último, en cuanto al "pairing" de Minato... siento tener que decir que **muy seguramente no haya ninguno**.  
En esta historia, es fundamental que los Espíritus se sientan cómodos con Shidou para que éste pueda sellar sus poderes a través de un beso... lo que también requiere que tengan sentimientos románticos. Unir a Minato con cualquier Espíritu haría una relación un tanto extraña; incluso con Kurumi, quien sigue sin ser sellada. Además, no olvidemos que Minato _ya tiene_ a alguien especial en su corazón... que en mi caso, considero que es Aigis.  
Sin embargo, puede, y repito, sólo "puede" que forme una relación que vaya más allá de la amistad, con alguno de los personajes de los dos juegos para PS3 que hay de Date A Live...

-o-

Dejando atrás estas preguntas, pasamos a los Vínculos Sociales que aparecieron en este capítulo.

Primero el más reciente de todos, **La Estrella**, de la mano de **Okamine Tamae**. La Estrella simboliza felicidad, optimismo, inocencia, y en general, esperanza. Y Tamae representa esto: La paz de la vida escolar, lejos de los peligros que Shidou (Y eventualmente, Minato) enfrentan para salvar a los Espíritus.

Luego tenemos el fortalecimiento de **El Loco**. La conversación entre Shidou y Minato fue algo difícil de crear, pues tenía que darle ese punto de "estar diciendo algo de forma sutil/cambiada, pero con ambas partes entendiendo de qué se está hablando". El que Shidou le confiase sus temores a Minato fue un paso importante en el fortalecimiento de la amistad entre ambos, y no será la última vez que alguno hable sobre sus dudas con el otro.

Y por último, tenemos a **Kusakabe Ryouko**... Síp, la Capitana del AST **será un futuro Vínculo Social**. Fue por eso que decidí crear esa pequeña escena con ella, la cual originalmente no tenía en mente. Quería darle a Minato un vínculo más allá de los Espíritus/Ratatoskr/Raizen, por lo que Ryouko fue la opción evidente.

¿Qué Vínculo será ella? Siéntanse libres de especular...

-o-

Y para terminar (¡POR FIN!), lamento tener que decirles que el próximo capítulo no saldrá antes de la primera mitad de Diciembre, pues deseo retomar mi Fic de Touhou, **Extrañas Aventuras en Tierras Lejanas**. Fue por esto que decidí dejar un capítulo más largo de lo normal, como una forma de compensar.

Por favor, no se olviden de dejar comentarios sobre este Fic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo... Excepto los comentarios trolls, esos serán ignorados.

Este es HerculesPoirot que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
